Déjame Entrar
by Zuruck
Summary: Oscuridad...Sangre...Amor...Sacrificio...La cruel verdad... Tokio Hotel
1. Prólogo

**Título: "Déjame Entrar"  
Autora: Jessica Valdez. (Zuruck)  
Resumen: Oscuridad...Sangre...Amor...Sacrificio...La cruel verdad...TH  
Género: Romance/Mistery  
Clasificación: T  
Advertencias: Palabras y escenas algo subidas de tono...****  
Disclaimer: Los personajes son dueños de si mismos...Tan solo lo hago para divertirme...(Quisiera un Bill en mi vida...)**

**_Espero que lo disfruten ;)_**

_

* * *

__**Prólogo.**_

Sufrimiento. Soledad. Angustia. Desgana.

Lágrimas de sangre recorrían el rostro.

Valía la pena morir por un amor imposible?.

Sentía como su corazón poco a poco dejaba de latir.

Su cuerpo desmadejado. Herido. Magullado.

Dejando un gran charco a su alrededor.

De pronto sintió sus ojos terriblemente pesados.

Cerró sus ojos para dormir. Dormir eternamente.

Inminentemente notó unos brazos abrazándole.

Una voz sedosa y seductora susurrándole algo al oído.

Estaba ya muy cansado.

Ya estaba lejos.

Tan solo oía unos gritos desesperados.

Se sumió a la total oscuridad. Dejándose caer a las tinieblas.

Por fin iba a descansar.


	2. ¿Eres como un ángel guardián?

_Aquí el 1er capítulo.. ;)_

* * *

**¿Eres como un ángel guardián?**

J: Por qué eres tan terca?¡.

S: Cállate¡ Tú no sabes qué es lo mejor¡.

J: ah¡ crees que yo no sé nada?¡ Semejante estúpida¡.

S: baja la voz¡ los niños te oirán¡.

J: no tú cállate¡ tú lo iniciaste todo¡.

S: yo?¡ ja¡ discúlpame eh…quién fue el se ausentó para enrollarse a unas fulanas irlandesas?¡ quién fue maldita sea¡ tú y tú cerdo traidor¡

J: Simone. –Dijo arrastrando las palabras agarrándola de las muñecas.-

S: no¡ suéltame¡. –forcejeó contra su marido.-

J: cálmate demonios¡. –apretándola más y empujándola a la encimera de la cocina.-

S: quítate¡ me lastimas joder¡. –con voz ahogada. Dejando caer unas lágrimas.-

J: cállate ¡ .-el grito se hizo eco por toda la casa.-

La puerta giratoria de la cocina se abrió para dejar paso dos sombras pequeñas. Ambos con cara asustada. Crispada del dolor. Observando como sus padres nuevamente se envolvían en una gran discusión. En las cuales no tenían fin. Hermanos gemelos. Y más que decirlo. Idénticos. Como gotas de agua. Lo único que les diferenciaba era los lunares de sus caras. El chico que protegía a su hermano. Tenía el lunar en el pómulo derecho. Y el otro por debajo de los labios.

B: mamá¡ estás bien?. –exclamó viendo como su padre la tenía fuertemente contra la encimera.-

T: papá suéltala¡. –con voz gruesa. Casi gruñendo. No le gustaba que su madre estuviera de ese modo.-

J: lárguense de aquí¡ par de mocosos malcriados¡. .-con los ojos fríos.-

S: niños…-sollozaba.- por favor háganle caso a su padre.-tragó saliva.-

B: pero mamá…-con ojos cristalinos. No soportaba ver eso. Casi todas las noches lo veía y oía.-

S: Tom…-viéndolo con desesperación.- llévatelo…váyanse a casa de Andreas a pasar la noche.

J: Oh¡ mi amor¡ los mandas a la casa del maricón¡. –se rió sádicamente.-

S: cállate Jörg…-deslizó sus palabras con frialdad.- Tom…-mirándolo fijamente. Casi suplicándole.-

T: está bien mamá…-susurró.-

Tom agarró a su hermano. Tirando de él bruscamente. Bill se dirigió a la puerta trasera. Giró su cabezo por encima del hombro. Sus padres reiniciaron con su pelea. Peleas que ya eran bastantes comunes. A pesar de que los dos eran muy pequeños. Siete años. Ésa era la edad que tenían. Sabían qué era lo que estaba ocurriendo. No eran tontos. Cada noche desde hace meses. Oían cómo su madre lloraba. Sin parar. Al otro lado de la habitación que ambos compartían.

Los hermanos caminaron lentamente hacia la supuesta casa de su mejor amigo. Su amigo de la infancia. Cuando el mayor se viró a otra dirección contraria. El menor frunció el ceño. Ésa no era el camino.

B: Tom¡ a dónde vas¡. –en medio de la calle. Bajo un poste de luz que brillaba en ésa noche estrellada.-

T: -alzó una mano e hizo un gesto de no importancia.-

B: Tom¡. No em dejes¡ vamos con Andy¡.-gritó con el alma. Cada vez veía como su hermano se alejaba más.- Tom¡ no me ignores¡

T: me voy¡ no lo soporto más¡ vete a donde quieras…pero déjame hacer lo que me de la puta gana¡.

B: no seas necio¡ Tom¡

Pero Tom torció en una esquina hasta desaparecer. Bill miró a su alrededor. Asustado. Estaba aterrado. No sabía a dónde dirigirse. Si iba a casa de Andreas no sabría qué decirle a los papás de éste. Tom¡. Pensaba con fuerza. A dónde se habrá ido?. No supo en dónde y cómo dormiría. Estaba cansado. La escuela. Su hermano. Sus padres. Ya estaba en duerme vela. Pero aún así atento a sus proximidades.

A lo lejos visualizó un parque. El parque al que iba muchas veces junto con su madre. Iban de picnic. A jugar. A subirse a los juegos que habían ahí. Recordó aquellos momentos de felicidad. Su rostro se entristeció. Ahora en la dura y cruel realidad sus padres estaban ya apunto de divorciarse. Él siempre supo que sus padres no se llevaban bien. Nunca se ponían de acuerdo y acaban en una fuerte discusión. Cómo aquél anochecer.

Se sentó en una de las bancas blancas de la arboleda. Rodeado de cerezos. Sus hojas hermosas. Aunque algunas ya cafés. Revoloteaban en el aire para caer lentamente sobre el suelo. Era otoño. Se cubrió más. Su abrigo era confortante. No pasaría nada si pasaba la noche ahí. Derramó una lágrima. Sentía tanta soledad. Se sentía perdido. Perdido en el mundo. Sin saber que hacer.

Cabizbajo. Metió sus manos en los bolsillos del gabán. Frotándose contra la tela rasposa. Suspiró. Pero su respiración se entrecortó cuando sintió una ráfaga fría a su lado. Vio de perfil una sombra que traspasó sigilosamente a su costado. Se tensó. Oyó cómo crujió la banca. Un peso se arrejuntó a su lado. Comenzó a respirar agitadamente. Quién?. Sonoramente tragó saliva. Lentamente. Giró su rostro para enfrentarse.

Abrió tanto sus ojos. Parecían cuencas de agua. Instantáneamente se ruborizó. No podía creer que aquella persona que se sentó a su lado era una mujer. Una mujer hermosa. Vio cómo ella le sonreía de lado. Su piel blanca. Pálida como la nieve de las montañas. Sus ojos. Bill frunció su ceño extrañado. Sus ojos eran de un color violeta. Sus largas pestañas. Parecían un abanico color negro. Su nariz respingona. Sus labios, rosas, carnosos. Lo que más le impresionó fueron sus cabellos. Largos hasta la altura de la cintura. De un color oscuro. Negro como el azabache. Brilloso bajo la luz de la luna. No pudo hacer otra cosa más que regresarle la sonrisa.

B: Q..ui..en…err..es…t..u...-tartamudeó ante la belleza pura de esa mujer.-

X: -amplió más su sonrisa.- qué haces aquí pequeño?.

Bill se embelesó. Con el sonido de su voz. Tan suave. Como un toqueteo de campanillas. Era como un sedante. Se sintió relajado cuando ella le dirigió esas palabras. Se dio cuenta que todo aquello que había sentido hace unos minutos desapareció. La miró con suspicacia.

X: vamos. Sé que necesitas desahogarte. Te puedo ayudar. –alzó ambas cejas.-

B: yo…

X: puedes confiar en mí…-sonrió con ternura.-

B: pero no…-frunció el ceño.-

X: -se hizo para atrás para sentarse correctamente. Cruzó su pierna derecha.- no confías en mí?.

B: debo?. –le miró con incredibilidad. Cómo podía llegar así como así diciéndole que le consolaría?.-

X: deberías. –su mirada recorrió todo su rostro. Escrutándolo. Analizándolo. Para después entrecerrar sus ojos.- te conozco desde hace mucho tiempo. Te eh estado observando.

B: qué?¡.-se sobresaltó. Cómo que ella le estaba siguiendo?. Sería una asesina en serie?. La contempló flemático. No. No podía ser una criminal. Al menos no tenía el aspecto. Se aflojó un poco. Pero no dejo de ponerse en alertar. Algo en ella no llegaba a confiarse tanto.-

X: te conozco Bill Kaulitz Trümper. A tu familia. Tu hermano. –Bil tragó saliva.- cada paso que haces. Todos los días. Especialmente en las noches. Te acompaño. Tanto en tus pesadillas como en tus sueños.

B: eres…como un ángel guardián?.-Absorto. Confundido.-

X: -frunció el ceño y la nariz de disgusto. Pero aún así a Bill le seguía siendo hermosa.- mmm…no. –le miró. Pero al verlo confundido. Decidió dejarlo de éste modo.- bueno si algo por el estilo.

B: ah…

Se quedaron en un silencio sepulcral. Después de eso no volvieron a dirigirse la palabra. Bill desconcertado. Preguntándose de dónde demonios habrá aparecido un ángel como ella. Parecía un ángel caído. Porqué le vigilaría?. Es verdad lo que estaba diciendo?. O simplemente estaba en un sueño y no había despertado. Ahí fue cuando se dio cuenta que sentía los párpados pesados. Tenía tanto sueño. Bostezó largamente. Percibió una dulce risa. Se giró. La vio sonreír con sinceridad.

X: bueno mejor me voy. –se incorporó ágilmente.-

B: pero no…

X: necesitas dormir. –ladeó un poco su cabeza. Sonrió de lado.-

B: no te vayas…mi hermano. –miró a su alrededor. Total oscuridad. Se estremeció. Dónde rayos se habrá metido Tom?.-

X: no te preocupes. Tomy está bien. Duerme. –se quitó su largo abrigo negro. Y se lo puso en sus hombros.-

B: -la miró con anhelación.- no podré dormir.

X: lo harás. Ahora duerme. –le dijo con voz autoritaria pero a la vez solícita.-

B: no…te…va…yas…-sentía el pequeño balanceo que le prodigaba en su cuerpo. El aroma del abrigo. El suave arrullo cerca de su oído. Interiormente identificó ése canturreo. Pero no supo de dónde. Simplemente se dejó caer a los brazos de Morfeo. Cuando sintió nuevamente una ráfaga fría. Abrió sus ojos soñolientos.- No…al menos…dime…tu…nombre…no….es…justo…-bostezó.-

X: Morgausse…

B: Morgausse…-se quedó completamente dormido. Con una sonrisa en su rostro.-

* * *

**N/A:** Me encantó este comienzo...no sé algo conmovedor...


	3. Fiesta y Un beso de regalo

**Aquí 2do capítulo...**

**Enjoy it... =)**

* * *

**Fiesta y Un beso de regalo**

Once años después. 1 de septiembre. En Moscú, Rusia. Chicos aquí chicas allá. Música retumbando el lugar. Gente abrigada. En un club de hielo. Los protagonistas. Anfitriones de aquella fiesta se encontraban brindando entre ellos. Con copas de champaña. Ambos sonriendo. El mayor con rastas, gorra con un símbolo parecido a la letra "T". Ropas holgadas. Con un gran abrigo blanco. El otro. El menor con el cabello lacio suelto negro con algunas mechas blancas. Con ropas estrechas, góticas. Su playera dibujaba varias calaveras y brillantes. Pantalones mezclilla casi negros. Cinturón con pinchos. Pulseras y muñequeras adornaban su brazo.

Era el cumpleaños de ambos. Felices por llegar a una edad adulta. Tenían una total libertad. Por eso el menor. Señalaba orgulloso su tatuaje. Con una frase muy original. "Freiheit 89". No dejaban de sonreír. Sus amigos, familiares y conocidos brindaron por ellos. Alzando las copas para hacerlas chocar unas con las otras. La música seguía su curso. Empezaron a dispersarse. Quedaron los gemelos junto con sus amigos.

Ge: joder Chicos¡ se esmeraron…-sorbió un poco de su cerveza.-

A: sí…qué buena fiesta¡.

T: ves Bill…soy el mejor…a mí se me ocurrió la idea. –sonrió burlón.-

B: -rodó sus ojos. Negando- sí claro.

Gu: ya chicos disfruten¡. No todos los días cumplen 18 o sí?.

T: oh tiene razón Gusti¡ vamos Bill¡ hay chicas buenas¡ y con buena delantera…

Ge: y trasera…-interrumpiendo a Tom. Mirando a las chicas que pasaban guiñándoles un ojo. Insinuándoles.-

B: qué asco¡. –frunció sus labios del disgusto.-

T: Qué demonios¡…-mirando a una dirección.-

Ge: qué que pasa?. –tratando de ver lo que veía él.-

A: bah…Tom eres el de siempre. Ni cumpliendo más. Maduras. –se encogió de hombros. Tomando trago de su bebida.-

T: calla…calla…sólo por que eres del otro bando eres así. –giró su cabeza para mirarle. Le sonrió de lado con suficiencia.- pero aún así te quiero. –le guiñó un ojo.-

A: Idiota.

Ge: tom…tienes razón. Qué demonios¡ pero qué hace esa mujer aquí?. Y vaya que es una perfecta chica. Qué harás?. –alzó la ceja cuestionándolo aunque ya sabía la respuesta.-

T: ya sabes. Presentarme, invitarle un trago, sacarla a bailar para luego…

Ge: hacer el acto cochino…-riéndose.- eres predecible Tomy…

B: qué dicen?. De que hablan?.-mirándolos alternadamente.-

T: ains Billito…hermanito mío. No puedo creer que todavía seas un inocente.-sonrió. Con la cara compungida de pura ternura. Claro, de burla.-

B: -se enserió. Miraba fijamente a Tom a los ojos. Asustando un poco al mayor.- búrlate lo que quieras Tom…pero para tu información ya no soy tan inocente…adiós ya no aguanto más tus porquerías. –dio media vuelta y se dirigió a la barra que estaba detrás de ellos.-

A. Tomy…Tomy…Tomy…-canturreó. Negando.- definitivamente no haz cambiado.

T: qué¡ -gritó enfebrecido.- a mi que me importa lo que diga , piense, o sienta Bill...

A: en serio?...-no se lo creía. Le conocía bastante. Pero ante su mirada se contuvo- bueno te creo.

T: bah¡ cállense y déjenme hacer mi trabajo. –dejó su bebida en una de las mesitas de a lado. Se frotó ambas manos. Sonriendo maliciosamente.-

A: apuesto a que ni pasas de ella después de presentarte…

T: -le miró desafiante.-

Ge: apuesto a que pasas todas las rondas. Hasta la cuarta base. –le guiñó el ojo con complicidad.-

T: Andreas empieza a sacar los billetes…

A: ya veremos…-estaba bastante confiado.-

Tom se dirigió a la barra de enfrente que se hallaba iluminada por luces de neón de diferentes colores. Dando un espectáculo increíble. La música ensordecía a cualquiera. Pero aún así disfrutaban. Era una de las mejores fiestas del año. Él se acercó lentamente hacia su presa. El trofeo de ésa noche. Su regalo de cumpleaños.

T: hola preciosura. –Usando una voz grave y ronca.-

Tom al ver que la chica no le hacía caso alguno insistió.

T: -se aproximó a su espalda. Susurrándole al oído.- ey porqué no me miras? –Poniendo sus manos en su cintura.-

X: yo que fuera tú. Me soltaría de inmediato. –le dijo fríamente.-

T: -rápidamente quitó sus manos. Sentándose a su lado.- wow¡ eres ruda.

X: lo soy. –Aún sin girar su rostro.-

Tom moría de curiosidad. Había observado su cuerpo sensual. Lleno de curvas. Pero sus cabellos hacían una cortina negra que no dejaba entrever su rostro.

T: y bueno. Qué haces aquí? Te conozco? –Se mordió el labio inferior.-

X: no. –dijo secamente.-

T: pero…

X: déjame en paz sí?...mira…

Tom se paralizó. Tragó saliva. La contempló paulatino. Era simplemente hermosa. Era una afrodita. Su belleza resplandecía con aquellos ojos color violeta. Sus labios. Sentía un jalón dentro de su interior. Ésos labios le invitaban a ser besados. Pero se reprimió. Le seguía observando. Mientras ella ladeó su rostro para regalarle una sonrisa burlona.

X: pasa algo?. –Alzó una ceja.-

T: ehm…yo…ajá…no...digo...rayos¡....-sacudió su cabeza.-

X: decías algo?. –curvó sus labios hacia abajo en gesto de eludirlo.-

T: yo…mierda…eres…

X: sí? –se estaba divirtiendo.-

T: sexy…-al fin pudo decir algo. Jugó con el piercing de la lengua.-

X: vaya…tanto tiempo…nadie me ha vuelto a decir eso…-se encogió de hombros. Tomando un trago de su bebida.-

T: es verdad…yo…bueno…-se rascó la nuca.-

X: ya dilo…sé que quieres hacerlo…pero hasta tercera base…-le guiñó un ojo pícaramente.-

T: -se sobresaltó. Cómo demonios?. Parpadeó varias veces.- quieres?. –alzó la barbilla señalando la pista.-

X: por qué no?. –se incorporó dejando ver sus atributos delanteros.-

T: -tragó saliva. Era hombre. Sí pero no era de hierro. Su mente comenzó a trabajar en cómo iba a conquistarla.- vamos…-con un brillo malicioso en sus ojos.-

Tom se dirigió a la barra de enfrente que se hallaba iluminada por luces de neón de diferentes colores. Dando un espectáculo increíble. La música ensordecía a cualquiera. Pero aún así disfrutaban. Era una de las mejores fiestas del año. Él se acercó lentamente hacia su presa. El trofeo de ésa noche. Su regalo de cumpleaños.

T: hola preciosura. –Usando una voz grave y ronca.-

Tom al ver que la chica no le hacía caso alguno insistió.

T: -se aproximó a su espalda. Susurrándole al oído.- ey porqué no me miras? –Poniendo sus manos en su cintura.-

X: yo que fuera tú. Me soltaría de inmediato. –le dijo fríamente.-

T: -rápidamente quitó sus manos. Sentándose a su lado.- wow¡ eres ruda.

X: lo soy. –Aún sin girar su rostro.-

Tom moría de curiosidad. Había observado su cuerpo sensual. Lleno de curvas. Pero sus cabellos hacían una cortina negra que no dejaba entrever su rostro.

T: y bueno. Qué haces aquí? Te conozco? –Se mordió el labio inferior.-

X: no. –dijo secamente.-

T: pero…

X: déjame en paz sí?...mira…

Tom se paralizó. Tragó saliva. La contempló paulatino. Era simplemente hermosa. Era una afrodita. Su belleza resplandecía con aquellos ojos color violeta. Sus labios. Sentía un jalón dentro de su interior. Ésos labios le invitaban a ser besados. Pero se reprimió. Le seguía observando. Mientras ella ladeó su rostro para regalarle una sonrisa burlona.

X: pasa algo?. –Alzó una ceja.-

T: ehm…yo…ajá…no...digo...rayos¡....-sacudió su cabeza.-

X: decías algo?. –curvó sus labios hacia abajo en gesto de eludirlo.-

T: yo…mierda…eres…

X: sí? –se estaba divirtiendo.-

T: sexy…-al fin pudo decir algo. Jugó con el piercing de la lengua.-

X: vaya…tanto tiempo…nadie me ha vuelto a decir eso…-se encogió de hombros. Tomando un trago de su bebida.-

T: es verdad…yo…bueno…-se rascó la nuca.-

X: ya dilo…sé que quieres hacerlo…pero hasta tercera base…-le guiñó un ojo pícaramente.-

T: -se sobresaltó. Cómo demonios?. Parpadeó varias veces.- quieres?. –alzó la barbilla señalando la pista.-

X: por qué no?. –se incorporó dejando ver sus atributos delanteros.-

T: -tragó saliva. Era hombre. Sí pero no era de hierro. Su mente comenzó a trabajar en cómo iba a conquistarla.- vamos…-con un brillo malicioso en sus ojos.-

Andreas y Georg disputaban con la apuesta anterior. Georg harto de tanta tozudez por parte de su amigo se retiró a buscar una chica con la cual pasar un rato. Y qué rato sería. Sonrió Georg al ver a su alrededor. Chicas por doquier. Tomó de su trago e inició su cacería.

Después de que Bill pidiera su Black Russian se arrimó con Andreas que observaba minuciosamente la pista. Jugó un poco con su bebida con el pequeño piragüillas. Cabizbajo vio sus botas lustradas entrelazadas. Su cinturón brilloso. Sonrió para sus adentros. Él lo había diseñado al igual que su tatuaje plasmado en su brazo izquierdo.

Estaba sumido en sus pensamientos cuando Andreas le codeó sus costillas. Él molesto volteó a verle. Su amigo de la infancia tenía una cara de poema. Con ambas cejas alzadas mostró la pista. Él siguió la mirada. Por un momento sintió su alma crisparse. No era posible. Era ella realmente?.

La miró bien. Recorriendo su cuerpo arqueado por aquél baile insinuoso y sensual al lado de su hermano. Esos movimientos tenían deslumbrados a todo hombre que estaba a su entorno. Sus cabellos negros. Entrecerró sus ojos para observarla mejor. Su rostro. Níveo. Sus labios carnosos exquisitos. Sus ojos. Cómo olvidar esos ojos que capturaron su ser?. Sin duda era ella.

Su ángel guardián. Su ángel caído.

La mirada de ella cayó sobre él. Bill dio un pequeño brinco. Sus ojos refulgían bajo las luces de neón. Un color extraño. Sonrió. Se abrazó junto a Tom. Pegándose aún más. Sus brazos rodeaban el cuello de él. Su hermano que parecía mareado ante tal belleza. Ella siguió contoneando sus caderas. Sus cabellos revoloteando.

Bill contuvo la respiración. La mano que contenía su bebida estaba pálida por los nudillos. Estrujó el vaso. Su corazón latía. Bum. Bum. Bum. Sentía que se le iba a salir del pecho por la fuerza que hacía. Una gota de sudor bajó por su espalda. Escalofríos. Qué demonios le pasaba?. Porqué se sentía de ése modo?. Asustado. Excitado. Confundido. Adrenalina corriendo por su sangre. Intuía el peligro. Pero por qué?. Preguntas que rondaban en la mente de Bill. Tragó saliva. Volteó a ver a Andreas. Al igual que él. Se encontraba paralizado. Como una estatua. Sin saber qué hacer. Bill le palmeó un hombro. Dos veces. Tres veces. Hasta que reaccionó.

A: Mierda¡ Bill¡…-a punto de tirar su trago.-

B: yo…perdona…es que…-frunció el ceño. Molesto por la actitud de su amigo.-

A: Nada Bill¡ Que no ves?...-gruñó enfadado.-

B: qué? De qué hablas joder¡. –masculló encrespado.-

A: Apuesta…-alzó ambas cejas. Rodó sus ojos.-

B: y a mí que?. No me importan sus tonterías. Madura Andreas. –hizo una mueca con sus labios tomando un sorbo.-

A: ja¡ yo madurar?. Tom es el único de aquí que debe madurar.

B: Adiós. –levantó su mano para despedirse. Dejó el vaso en una de las mesitas de al lado.-

Es que justo en mi cumpleaños algo tiene que salir mal?. Tom es un infantil. No crece. Sigue con la misma cabecita de siempre. Tan hueca. Andreas quejándose y haciéndose pasarse como el sabio. Georg estúpido e idiota. Gustav. Bah¡ qué sabré de él si desapareció de pronto. Se decía Bill por dentro.

Sin saber a donde se dirigía. Visualizó los baños. Al final de un pasillo oscuro. Entró. Una luz blanca parpadeante iluminaba el lugar. Seguía siendo sombrío. Fue al lavabo. Abrió la llave. Dejó aminorar el agua entre sus manos. Fría. Cerró sus ojos. Suspiró lentamente. Y así bajó su rostro para refrescarse. Al sentir el líquido en su semblante. Percibió un olor agradable. Un olor a Lilas. Se concentró en aquél aroma que se prendía en sus fosas nasales. Cuando oyó que alguien susurraba su nombre. Sensualmente y atrayente. Se giró asustado.

M: Buh¡.-se rió. Su risa era reconfortante. Un sonido de campanillas.- Te asusté?.

B: -Con ojos abiertos como tomate. Con un tic en su ojo derecho. Boqueaba tratando de decir algo.- yo…ehm…

M: vamos Billito…ya a pasado mucho tiempo no crees?. –acortaba distancia ante las palabras que decía.-

B: sí…creo…que…no…-puso sus manos sobre el lavatorio. Recargando su peso en él.-

M: no estés nervioso. La última vez que nos vimos eras un niño pequeñito. Qué lindos recuerdos. –Sonrió de lado.-

B: -veía como ella reducía el camino hacia él. Su corazón parecía no querer pararse. Quería salirse de su tórax. Comenzó a dolerle el pecho.-

M: Tranquilo. –puso su mano a la altura del dichoso órgano.- lo oigo con todo. Su velocidad. El golpeteo de la sangre. –Miraba su pecho con anhelación.-

B: -sintió como todo su cuerpo se relajaba. Su bambordeo disminuía hasta estar en palpitación normal. Exhaló cerrando sus ojos de paso. Se encontraba en una paz que nunca había hallado. Bueno. Tal vez once años atrás.-

Algo palpó sus labios. Algo suave y carnoso. Demandante a un beso. Él le correspondió. Sus movimientos eran tiernos. Con suma delicadez se besaban. Bill deliberó sus manos del lavabo para ponerlas sobre la estrecha cintura de ella. Ella puso sus manos cada lado del rostro de él. Él entreabrió su boca. Lineó con su lengua las comisuras de ella. Pidiendo permiso para entrar. Se lo concedió. Los dos se enzarzaron en una batalla de lenguas. Bill temblaba del frío. Aunque también por otra cosa. Ambos se entregaron a ése beso. Ella deslizó su mano por detrás de la nuca de él. Bill bajó su mano hacia la parte baja de la espalda de ella. Apretujándola más junto a él. Para así profundizar el beso. Después de unos minutos sumergidos en un beso. Bill comenzó a requerir oxígeno. Ella sonrió entre el beso. Lentamente empujó a Bill. Bill con los labios hinchados. Colorado. Respirando agitadamente. Sus ojos brillaban de una forma peculiar.

M: Feliz cumpleaños enano. –le regaló una sonrisa torcida.-

B: Gracias…

M: Adiós…-le dio un beso rápido.-

B: -alcanzó a cogerle un codo.- no…no te vayas…

M: -le guiñó el ojo.- Nos volveremos a ver…tan pronto que ni te darás cuenta. Aprovecha tu vida.

Y desapareció de un parpadeo. Bill se llevó dos dedos a sus labios tacándolos. Recordando su primer beso. Con ella. Con Morgausse. La chica misteriosa. Quién era ella?. No. Ésa no era la pregunta correcta. Qué era ella?. Con el ceño fruncido. Sonrió embelesado.

* * *

**N/A:** ah...El 1er beso entre Bill y Morgausse....Aw....Quién no quisiera un Bill así?...XD


	4. Ange ou Démon

**Aquí el 3er capítulo...**

**Disfrútenlo....**

**y Reviews¡! plis...**

* * *

**Ange ou démon**

D: Bill¡ mierda¡ ya estamos atrasados¡ Rápido¡ muévanse. –decía un David torpe y nervioso.-

B: Voy¡ ah¡ Mi ojo¡. –Se encontraba pintándose la raya cuando se sobresaltó y se picó el ojo.-

T: No sé porque demonios insistes tanto en maquillarte? Eres igual que yo…bueno…-hizo una mueca.- una copia…-sonrío burlonamente.-

B: .ja…Ya me puedo reír Tom?. –Frunció la nariz.-

Ge: basta chicos…vamos que las fans nos esperan. –dijo cogiendo su bajo.-

B: es tu culpa Tom. Si nos hubiéramos ido temprano del club anoche no estuviéramos así. Joder¡ estoy cansado y con sueño.-frotándose sus párpados.-

D: cuidado¡ que te desmaquillas¡. Rápido chicos que si no me dará una taquicardia. –Con súplica expresión.-

B: blablabla. Vamos ya¡. Listos?. Ah y Tom no seas estúpido y trata de no desentonar ninguna melodía. –le miraba acusadoramente.-

T: lo mismo digo hermanito. –regalándole una sonrisa socarrona.-

B: Te odio. –Le sacó la lengua.-

T: Igualmente.

El cuarteto salió al escenario. Todo seguía su curso. Lo de siempre. Bill el líder. Cantaba a todo pulmón. Tom hacía tocar su guitarra con parsimonia Georg disfrutaba de su bajo. Echando su cabeza hacia atrás con cada entonada grave. Gustav. El batería. Y no por eso el menos importante. Retumbaba el lugar con sus toques.

Pero había algo diferente esa noche. Entre la multitud de fans. Había algo extraño. Todas las chicas gritaban improperios, elogios hasta declaraciones no muy aptas para menores. Ése ser desconocido tenía unos ojos llamativos. Rojos escarlata. Observaba un punto en concreto. No la desviaba. Sus labios plisados en una línea delgada.

Bill seguía cantando. Emotivo. Sonriendo. Agitando sus brazos. Entorno a la música que se iba dando. Miraba a sus fans enfebrecidas. Sabía que querían más y se lo daría. Iba a girarse para anunciar a Tom nueva canción. Cuando de pronto sintió una presión lacerante en su pecho. Gritó del dolor. El micrófono cayó estrepitosamente al suelo. Un pitido ensordecedor se escuchó por toda la estadía. Los chicos alarmados se acercaron junto a él. Tom se aproximó. Con el corazón en la mano. Sus ojos fluían preocupación y miedo. Bill había dejado de respirar.

Varias horas después. Bill reposaba en su habitación. No recordaba nada más que el dolor mordaz que sentía antes. Su hermano le dijo que había dejado de respirar. Frunció el ceño confundido. Cómo era posible?. Tenía buena salud. Bueno. Aunque comía comida basura. No entendía el porqué le había pasado eso. Aún sentía la opresión en su pecho. Le costaba relajarse. Quiso cerrar sus ojos para dormir de nuevo. No podía conciliar el sueño.

Qué demonios era eso?. Juraba Bill haber visto unos ojos peculiares. Pero no lo aludía. Suspiró fuertemente. Llevándose un quejido por el dolor entre sus costillas. Tragó saliva cuando sintió una presencia. Ya conocida.

M: Es exactamente lo que estabas pensando. Demonio…tenía que ser. –negó con la cabeza. Apretando su mandíbula.-

B: -la miraba bajo el alféizar de la habitación del hotel.- yo…qué haces…un momento…qué dices?.-trató de incorporarse. Dio un fuerte jadeo. Ella se acercó a él. Le dio un suave beso en su frente y lo recostó de nuevo.-

M: -sonrió con ternura.- Descuida Bill…perdona por ser tan maleducada. Y no tengas malos modales Billito. Una pregunta a la vez. –se sentó al lado de él.-

B: ehm…yo…-se mordió el labio inferior un poco nervioso.- qué haces aquí?.

M: buena pregunta. Aunque es muy sencilla.-se encogió de hombros.- Por tu "accidente. –Haciendo comillas con los dedos.-

B: ah…-se quedó sin habla de repente.-

M: bueno…a lo que venía te sientes bien?. Algo inusual?. Bill si sientes algo que va mal en ti. No dudes en decírmelo en estos instantes. –Alzó una ceja.-

B: Bien…me siento bien. –observaba que ella le miraba suspicaz. Le reiteró de nuevo.- es verdad. Me siento bien.

M: nada más el dolor de aquí no?.-puso su mano sobre el pecho de él.-

B: -sintió nuevamente esa paz. Inhaló una vez.- cómo…cómo lo haces?. –la miró a los ojos. Bellos. Color violeta. Un color que le cautivó desde que la vio por primera vez.-

M: -ladeó su rostro para acercarlo a él. Justo unos centímetros de sus labios.- todo a su tiempo mi nene…

B: pero no es…-un toque le calló. Ella le besaba con sutileza. Como si fuera una figura frágil de cristal. Le devolvió el beso. Quiso profundizarlo más. Pero ella se separó bruscamente. Respiraba agitadamente. Y ella le miraba con un brillo especial en sus ojos.-

M: nos vemos…estaré velando por ti…duerme mi _Darling..._-rozó sus ojos. Y Bill cayó rendido en el mundo de los sueños.-

T: bah¡ Bill ya deja de joder¡ eres un mal perdedor. –sonrió burlonamente.-

B: si claro Tomy mira quién habla…-cogiendo de nuevo la raqueta de ping pong.- vamos ¡ juega…_Looser_…-murmuró.-

X: Oh así que quién de los dos es el mejor en este juego?.-preguntó el camarógrafo.-

T: obviamente que yo. –dijo altanero. Señalándose así mismo.-

B: –se giró hacia la cámara.- Es mentira. Observen. Y juzguen. –guiñó un ojo.-

Los gemelos iniciaron una partida. Frente a la cámara. Georg les miraba desde el sillón de al lado. Gustav escuchaba su música sentado en una silla. Ambos hermanos seguían desafiándose el uno al otro. Eran muy competitivos. En todo. Cuando veían algo retador se ensañaban hasta que alguno ganaba y el otro aceptaba su derrota a regañadientes. A Bill se le pasó la bolita por un grito por parte de David.

D: Chicos¡ ya es hora…-sonrió.- quién ganó?.

Gu: quedaron empatados.-dijo eso queriendo no oír una discusión entre los Kaulitz.-

T: eso no es cierto ¡ yo gané¡.-masculló.-

B: Tonterías¡ Gus tiene razón empatamos hermanito…-alzó la ceja derecha.-

T: Hermanito tú¡ yo soy el mayor…-mirándole con incredulidad.-

B: blahblahblah tú y tu rollo de hermano mayor….eres como un disco rayado Tomy…-sonrió con sorra.-

T: deja de decirme Tomy¡. –le palmeó el hombro.-

B: ah¡ Me golpeaste Tom¡ ahora verás¡. –gruñó.-

T: si puedes…atrápame. –le sacó la lengua.-

Tom corrió escapándose de su hermanito. Bill fue tras él. Gustav sacudió su cabeza. Sabía que algo así pasaría. David bufó enfadado. No soportaba más esas actitudes infantiles. Georg puso una mano sobre su hombro para tranquilizarle.

D: malditos. Mierda¡búsquenlos antes de que pierda la total paciencia. –Suspiró y se dirigió a una de las puertas negras.-

Gu: vamos. –le dijo a Georg.-

Bill respiraba agitadamente. Buscaba a su alrededor a dónde se habría ido Tom. Frunció el ceño. Se encontraba en uno de los pasillos sombríos del gran auditorio. Solo oía su jadeo. Se inclinó un poco para calmarse. Su sangre bombardeaba vertiginosamente. Sentía el ambiente un poco fresco. Se abrigó un poco más con su chaqueta de piel. Se paralizó cuando visualizó unos ojos observándole. Entrecerró sus párpados. No lograba verlo por completo. Se mordió el labio inferior. Creía que era _ella_. Pero sabía que no lo era. Esos ojos eran de un color diferente. Rojos.

B: -tragó saliva.- Qui…én…er…es?

X: Quién eres?...-con voz suave una clara imitación del vocablo del cantante.-

B: ehmm…yo…Qué…haces…aqu…í…-tembloroso.-

X: Típicas preguntas…Humano…-Siguió con la misma voz. Bill sintió un escalofrío en la espalda.-

B: yo?...Quée….eres…ah¡.-su grito fue desgarrador. Se encogió. Se asió a su estómago. Era un dolor tan punzante. Como aquella vez en su pecho. Sintió náuseas. Dio arcadas sin parar.-

X: Soy alguien que nunca te lo podrías imaginas. Ni en cuentos. –se rió. Pero ya no hablaba con la misma voz que antes. Sino una más gruesa. Una más temible.-

M: pero yo si sé quién eres. –apareció la chica. Con una expresión fría muy marcada.-

X: Morgy¡ Qué gusto verte¡ Siglos que no nos vemos¡-exclamó con sarcasmo.-

M: Vete.-le contestó de manera seca.-

X: Morgy…Morgy…Linda. Y Sytry?. Está bien?. –Hizo un puchero.-

M: Shax…No te lo repetiré una vez más…Lárgate…O atentarás a las consecuencias…-frunció los labios. Dejando ver sus dientes.-

S: Qué miedo…-abrió sus ojos.- Mira estoy temblando.-hizo amago de tiritar. Sonrió con amargura. Alzó su mano. El dolor que Bill sentía se incrementó.-

M: maldito. –entre dientes. Arracimó su mandíbula.- Eras tú verdad?. –Negó con la cabeza.-

S: sí y?. –le recorrió su cuerpo con la mirada.-

M: -sonrió.- Sytry…-susurró.-

S: cállate…Me voy…Adiós.-le dirigió una última mirada a Bill. Y desapareció entre las sombras.-

M: Bill¡ -corrió hacia él.- Despierta¡ -Palmoteaba sus mejillas pálidas.- Bill por favor abre tus bellos ojos…-le miraba anhelante.-

B: -Sonrió a sus adentros. _Ella_ estaba con él. Y haría lo que ella requería. Abrió sus ojos lentamente. Se sentía cansado. Herido. Pero aún así lo hizo.- Mor…-gimió.-

M: -suspiró del alivio.- Tranquilo te llevaré a casa.

B: no…La firma…-trató de sentarse.-

M: Bill lo siento…debí estar aquí…Perdóname…siempre que te dejo terminas herido…-le acariciaba su rostro.-

B: shh…sólo…sólo bésame. –acercó su rostro a la de ella. Antes de caer a la inconsciencia-

* * *

Un tirón en su estómago. Un dolor mordaz en su cuello. Ardía. Se mordí el labio. Su cuerpo desmadejado. Palpo su mano sobre el frío mármol. Un líquido espeso. Sospechaba. Sangre. Frunció el ceño. Miraba a su alrededor. Oscuridad. Dónde estaba _ella_?. Hizo amago de querer incorporarse. Pero su peso no soportaba el daño. Subió su mano hacia su cuello. Respiró pesadamente. Emanaba sangre. A borbotones. Trató de parar la hemorragia. Pero seguía brotando. Se recargó en una de las paredes. Un mareo se apoderó de su cuerpo. Inhaló oxígeno por última vez. Antes de visualizar un brillo extraño. Un color. Azul.

Bill despertó. Estabilizó su respiración. Tocó su rostro con ambas manos. Bañado de sudor. Deslizó sus yemas a su cuello. Suspiró al no sentir ese dolor punzante. Cerró sus párpados. Se dejó caer a la cama.

Reconmemorando su sueño. Qué significaba?. Porqué percibía que algo así sucedería?. Bill miró el techo medio iluminado por la luz de la calle. Sintió sed. Se puso los zapatos y se dirigió a la cocina.

Al pasar por la habitación de su hermano. Tom. Que se encontraba más delante. Miró a la puerta. Frunció el ceño. Tom nunca dejaba entreabierta la puerta. A menos que fuese verano. Y llegaba la época de calor. Se acercó a ésta. Miró por la abertura. Se extrañó al ver una pequeña luz azulada. Dio un paso más. Cogió la mirilla. Y empujó la puerta. Dio un pequeño grito de exclamación. No podía creer lo que estaba observando.

Unas alas blancas como la nieve. Bellamente plegadas. Estaba tan ensimismado que no pudo ver el rostro que le escrutaba. Estaba sin habla. Bill quedó paralizado sin saber el porqué. Quería caminar. Tocar esas alas que a simple vista parecían de la más suave seda. Tan delicado. Pero a la vez hermosas. El ángel giró su cuerpo. Frente a él. Le sonrió a Bill. Bill se vislumbró. El ser susurró algo ininteligible. En unos segundos Bill sintió como el ambiente bajaba unos grados. Un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo. La calidez que había sentido cuando le vió. Desapareció.

M: Bill¡…-le miró con preocupación.- estás bien?.

B: si…yo..bu..eno…-tartamudeaba.-

X: Morgausse…-el individuo tenía una voz celestial. Pasiva y arrastrando las palabras.-

M: yo lo siento…de verdad. –inclinó su rostro.-

X: no te preocupes. Pero para próxima debes vigilarlo bien. –ladeó su rostro.- que para la otra…no me detendré. –le miró acusadoramente.-

M: lo sé. Lo haré. Por eso se me encomendó…-se quedó callada de repente.-

X: -le miraba suplicante. Que no dijera más de la cuenta.- está bien. Espero que no vuelva a pasar. Y pregúntale qué quiere. Que se le ve muy pálido.

M: -sonrió viendo a Bill.- Billito…cariño. –rozó sus labios con los de él.-

B: -salió de su percance al notar un toque.- Morgy…-suspiró y sonrió.- estás aquí¡.

M: si aquí estoy. –le cogió una mano para entrelazar sus dedos.-

B: -tragó saliva. Se volvió a con ángel que le analizaba con la mirada dura.-

M: oh…perdón. –sonrió tímidamente.- Bill él es…-miró con permiso a la criatura. Él asintió lentamente.- Vasariah.

B: ehm…y tú eres…-cerró sus ojos ante aquella locura.- un ángel?.-abrió un ojo esperando la respuesta.-

V: sí lo soy…en especial tu ángel de la guarda. Y bueno prácticamente también el de tu hermano.-le sonrió con ternura.-

B: pero…-miró de reojo a Morgausse. Cuestionándose. _Ella_ le negó.-

M: Recuerda…te lo dije…no lo soy. –Alzó una ceja.-

T: demonios Bill¡ deja de hacer ruido¡ sé que eres sonámbulo pero ya deja de joder¡. –dijo un Tom soñoliento. Que rodó por su cama hasta quedar tapado completamente con los cobertores.-

* * *

**N/A:** Tom que gruñón...En la vida real es un verdadero holgazán...


	5. Dreams

**Aquí el 4to capítulo...**

**Genießen¡!**

**Y Review plis....**

* * *

**Dreams**

En un lugar bastante apartado del departamento de los gemelos Kaulitz. Se encontraban un pequeño grupo. Un grupo realmente extraño. Unos gruñían, otros susurraban, otros gritaban. Ninguna de las conversaciones que se conllevaban se entendía. Los parloteos iban a una velocidad de la luz. Hablaban tan rápido que apenas se alcanzaba a distinguir unas palabras sueltas. Pero había un diálogo que podría identificar cada una de las palabras.

Un hombre y una mujer. Se notaban bastante tensos. Muy cortos de distancia. Casi rozando narices. El hombre le sacaba dos cabezas. Pero la chica no se dejaba vencer y se paraba de puntas. El chico tenía el cabello rubio blanquecino. Su rostro níveo. Sus facciones eran impecables. Nariz aristocrática. Labios rosados y finos. Una quijada que encuadraba perfectamente la forma de su cara. Lo más impactante de su semblante eran sus ojos. Fríos. Metálicos. Grises.

La chica era exactamente una copia de él. Aunque la única diferencia era sus ojos. No eran grises como el de él. Sino azules. Sí. Como un ángel. Ambos respiraban agitadamente. No obstante no requerían oxígeno. Se miraban desafiantes. Él frunciendo cejas y labios. Mostrando así su leve enojo. Y ella alzando su ceja mirándole retadora.

X: eres tonto…-murmulló-

XX: tu eres estúpida...-serpenteó las palabras.-

X: tú lo eres más…mira tú que irte así como así…dios¡ piensa¡-reclamó.-

XX: Dios?...tu y tu patoso dios…acaso él me recibió con los brazos abiertos?. No…-escupió con amargura.-

X: cállate no sabes lo que dices.-mirándolo con rabia.-

XX: cállate tú mejor…bien que sabes lo que pasó…-cambió el peso a otra pierna.-

X: tú y tu rebeldía…no eres más que un patético idiota insufrible ninfómano…-dijo asqueada.-

XX: ja¡ es que no sabes lo que es _"follar" _…necesitas hacerlo hermanita…-le guiñó el ojo en son de burla.-

X: es por eso que te expulsaron…-rodó los ojos con exasperación.- ya basta¡ estábamos hablando de otra cosa y tu sacas este tema…eres bastante escurridizo…te admiro hermanito¡.-dijo con sarcasmo.-

XX: para eso estoy…y volvemos con lo de antes…-su mirada se endureció aún más.- qué hacemos?...

X: -bufó ya un poco menos enfadada.- no lo sé. Aún sigo pensando que ir así como lleguemos. Se verá muy mal.

XX: vamos¡ será genial¡. Tanto tiempo sin verles…-le miró con ansias.-

X: -le regresó la mirada pero suspicaz.- no sé…-sacudió la cabeza. Tratando de ordenar sus pensamientos.-

XX: Selenne…-susurró y le miró con cara de perro degollado e hizo un puchero.-

S: -sabía que no podría resistir ante aquella mirada de su hermanito. Exhaló fuertemente.- Está bien…iremos…pero con una condición. –le señaló con el dedo índice.-

XX: -alzó las manos en paz. E inclinó la cabeza teatralmente.- cuál?.

S: no te metas con _él_…-le miró con audacia.-

XX: lo prometo. –Cerró sus manos en puños.-

S: espero que cumplas Draco…-retrocedió unos pasos. Y torció a una dirección. Desapareció.-

D: Si hermana…-con una expresión malévola.- dijiste que no hiciera nada con _él_…pero no comentaste acerca de _ella_…-sonrió perverso.- Nos veremos de nuevo…-hizo ondear su gran abrigo de piel y desapareció entre las sombras.-

* * *

M: Bill…no….-gimió.-

Bill le prodigaba besos por el cuello de ella. Morgausse trataba de detenerlo pero su naturaleza era egoísta. Quería más. Su cuerpo. Quería sentir esas sensaciones que le recorrían como corriente eléctrica. Con su cabeza hacia atrás. Con los ojos entrecerrados. Mirando el techo raso. Sus labios fruncidos. Su conciencia le decía. _"Párale antes de que esto se salga de control"._ Como pudo. Apresó sus muñecas. Bill jadeó ante el dolor que sentía. Morgausse no sabía la fuerza que hacía en él. Hasta que se percató de una presencia. Cerró los ojos con pesadumbre. Rechinando los dientes irritada.

X: vaya, vaya, vaya…qué bonita escena. –Chifló con chulería.- váyanse a un hotel. Que me dejaran ciego.

M: que mierda haces aquí?. –se recargó en el pecho de Bill.-

Ya que se encontraba en horcajadas sobre sus piernas. Bill le abrazó. Viendo aquél ser desconocido con el ceño fruncido. Confundido. Morgausse puso una mano sobre su pecho. A la altura de su corazón. Bajando la velocidad de sus latidos. Se sumió en una nube de fantasía. Pero aún seguía consciente en lo que pasaba.

M: se separó de Bill.- qué te eh dicho sobre aparecerte así?. –Cruzó sus brazos.-

X: lo siento vale?. –se llevó su mano derecha a su pelo albino para despeinárselo.-

M: está bien.-alzó una ceja.- pero rápido di lo que tienes que decir y vete…-taconeó su bota con desesperación.-

X: -sonrió con burla y picardía. Miró alternativamente a ella y a Bill.- para seguir con lo que estaban haciendo?. –Su sonrisa se ensanchó aún más.- qué par de cochinos…-se carcajeó.-

M: cállate…-le sacó la lengua. Bill se sonrojó, encogiéndose un poco en el sillón.- qué quieres?. –le analizó con la mirada.-

X: entra…-su sonrisa se desvaneció.-

Ambos quedaron como estatuas. Paralizados. Bill les miró. Desconcertado. Qué pasaba? Por qué de repente se quedaron de ése modo?. Sin razón alguna?. Mientras en una parte de su mente pensaba en eso. Su otra parte racional cavilaba sobre el momento de pasión que momentos antes él y Morgausse habían tenido. No supo en qué momento ocurrió. Simplemente se encontraron besándose apasionadamente. Recorriendo sus cuerpos. Friccionándose el uno al otro. La temperatura de su cuerpo no bajaba todavía.

M: mierda…mierda….y más mierda¡. –pataleó nuevamente su bota pero con más fuerza.-

Bill se sobresaltó ante aquellos gritos. Ahora su calor corporal bajó. Su expresión era de un claro miedo. Tragó saliva sonoramente. Los ojos de Morgausse cambiaron de color. Ya no eran violetas. Sino. Grises.

M: tienes la maldita culpa¡…-con ambas manos encrespadas en puños.-

X: yo?...disculpa eh…-dijo engreído.- yo nada más venía a darte información de Lestat…

M: ja¡ pues que información tan agraciada…gracias primito¡-exclamó sarcástica.-

X: oye…-dijo mirando de reojo a Bill.-

M: Mira señorcito pacífico de pacotilla.-se acercó a él peligrosamente. Él no se movió ni un centímetro.-

X: ey…-ya no le miraba.-

M: mírame¡ no me ignores idiota¡. –masculló entre dientes.-

X: -su vista cayó en ella. Sonrió de lado.- creo que deberías tranquilizarte…-carraspeó.- tus ojos…-alzó ambas cejas.-

M: oh…-torció su cuerpo hasta quedar a espaldas de Bill. Hizo unos movimientos con la cabeza rotándolo a los lados.-

El individuo acortó distancia a con Bill que seguía abatido. Se hincó hasta quedar en frente a él. Ladeó su rostro. Escrutándolo. Izó su mano hacia la mejilla de Bill. Bill respingó al sentir un tacto frío. Él con sus yemas paseó con suavidad su lado derecho. Bill se sentía incómodo pero a la vez tranquilo muy pero muy sereno. Pero en el interior sentía una alarma de su ser.

M: Spike…suéltalo.-susurró.-

S: uff…-se incorporó.- es verdad…-se relamió los labios.- es deliciosa su san...

M: -le interrumpió con su mirada asesina.-

S: paz…-alzó ambas manos con dedos índices y medios haciendo seña de "V". y desapareció.-

M: maldito hippie…-sacudió su cabeza un poco agobiada.-

Después de ése pequeño encuentro con el tal Spike. Bill seguía en su letargo. Morgausse se preocupaba por él. Y por sí misma. Su seguridad ya estaba por los suelos. No sabía si decirle ya todo de una buena vez. O dejarlo en cuanto supiese en lo que en realidad pasaba. Bill reflexionaba todo. Desde que conoció a Morgausse. Cuando era pequeño. Todos aquellos miedos que había sentido. Se esfumaron. Al igual que volvió a pasar. Once años después. En la actualidad. Frunció el ceño. Seguía tan fatalmente confundido. Tantas cosas rondaban por su cabeza. Ya había llegado a un punto que pensó que se había vuelto loco con tantas locuras. Que últimamente pasaban. Un ángel en su piso. Varios seres con nombres extraños. Y luego está _ella._

Bill la miró. Se hallaba recargada sobre el varandal del balcón. De frente a él. Indagándose en su rostro. Bill conmemoró todos aquellos momentos que había pasado junto a ella. Su piel. Era fría. Como un témpano. Y así como bajaba de temperatura el ambiente en su acto de presencia. Dura. Sin embargo flexible. Carecía de latidos. Por más de una ocasión trató de buscar el dichoso pulso. Pero nunca la halló. Recordó cuando algunas veces se quedaba estática. Sin moverse ni un milímetro. Como sus movimientos al moverse. Había un trance en que llegaba a ver un desplazamiento. Levemente más rápido. Como un parpadeo. Recordar que nunca le había visto comer o beber algo. El extraño poder que tiene para poder calmarle y regalarle un trance pacífico. Y también el poder de leerle l mente?. Quizás. Y algo más que le llamaba la atención. Sus ojos. Porqué sus ojos cambiaban?. Acaso por su estado de ánimo?. De un instante a otro. Cambiaban. Ya sean violetas. Tal cual como la había conocido. Rojos. Cuando se encontraba maliciosa y cruel. Grises cuando estaba irritada. Negros cuando estaba realmente furiosa. Pero. Bill exhaló fuertemente. Cuando había llegado a ver realmente ésos ojos?. Su ceño se relajó. La razón. Sus sueños.

M: creo que son pesadillas Bill. –Le miraba con ternura.-

B: -la miró suspicaz. Ya era hora de poner todo en orden.- cómo sabes lo que pensaba?.

M: -Bill…yo…-suspiró. Miró a otro punto de la habitación. Un punto muerto.-

B: Morgausse…-negó con la cabeza.-

M: Bill por favor no me presiones….no así…-se mordió el labio inferior.- como te lo dije hace años todo a su tiempo pequeño. –le sonrió con debilidad.-

B: pero…yo…-palmeó fuertemente la cama con rabia.- sabes? No es justo¡.

M: lo sé…tranquilo…-hizo amago de acercarse.-

B: ni se te ocurra usar eso algo extraño que usas…mantén tu distancia.-la miró acusadoramente.-

M:-le miró dolida.- de acuerdo. –Cerró sus párpados.- qué quieres saber?. Algo simple por favor. –suplicó.-

B: quién era el tal Spike?.

M: -rodó los ojos.- mi primo…

B: -asintió.- y Lestat?. –La miró alzando la ceja.-

M: -frunció el ceño un tanto iracunda.- Mi padre.

B: Tu padre?.

M: sí…-se encogió de hombros.-

B: y tu madre?. –preguntó curioso. Aunque sabía que se metía en terreno peligroso por el tono de color que cambiaba en Morgausse.-

M: No lo sé y no me importa…-dijo en una voz insólita de ultratumba. Cambiando su color de ojos a naranja.-

* * *

**N/A:** XD me encanta Spike....Oh¡ **Disclaimer: Spike es personaje creado por Joss Whedon de Buffy La Cazavampiros....Draco es de la Jotaká Rowling... Lestat es de Anne Rice...Como digo solo pido prestado y me divierto un ratito con ellos...** ;)


	6. The history of Morgausse

**Aquí 5to capítulo...**

**Apprécier**

**Plis Review¡!**

* * *

**The history of Morgausse**

M: Padre. –Negó con la cabeza.-

L: hija tenemos que hacerlo. Si se lo dices después. Será demasiado tarde. –se irguió de su silla medieval.-

M: pero. –digo dubitativa.- y los demás?.

L: ya están al tanto. –la miró a los ojos sin parpadear.-

M: pasando a otro tema. –se encaminó al gran ventanal. Mirando la luna llena.- Eishet…

L: -suspiró melancólico.- Mossy. No sé donde esté. La última vez que la vi fue en el bosque de Zaha Hadid…no sé que será de ella. Fue hace siglos.-se puso a su lado. Vislumbrando la belleza de la noche.-

M: -le miró de reojo. Cruzando brazos.- eh recibido noticias de ella y su círculo.

L: sí?. Quién…-alzó una ceja.-

M: -rodó los ojos.- Spike…

L: -se rió burlón.- vaya. El lobito se mete en boca de los seres de la noche. Genial. Así intercambiamos mitos.

M: Lo sé. –sonrió.- padre tenemos una alerta.-dijo seria.-

L: de qué hablas?.-giró su cabeza mirándola fijamente.-

M: ya ha venido Shax…-cerró sus párpados y bufó.-

L: maldito…escapó?.-cerró los puños.-

M: sí…hay que avisarle a Sytry. –Dirigió su vista de nuevo a la luna.-

L: le avisaré ahora mismo…-tronó los dedos.-

Justo cuando Lestat el padre de Morgausse. Chasqueó los dedos. Se apareció una sombra más en la iluminada habitación. Ella sonrió afligida. La sombra se acercó hasta donde estaban ellos. Sigiloso. Con un caminar pausado. Lentamente con su mano retiró la negra capucha. Dejó entrever su rostro. Su rostro estaba completamente marcado por cicatrices. Una bragadura sobrepasa su ojo izquierdo hasta la barbilla. Morgausse recordó como era él antes de que pasara esa tragedia que le conllevó a cargar con esas marcas. Sytry era realmente un demonio reencarnado en un chico muy atractivo. Su expresión era de una clara amargura. Pero al ver a su chica preferida. Una sonrisa torcida apareció su semblante.

Sy: Morgy…-susurró.-

M: Sytry…-murmuró con ternura.-

L: bien…-dijo observándolos a los dos.- basta de saludos. Tendrán tiempo. Bueno…no mucho.-inclinó la cabeza. Frunció el ceño.- Sytry te llamé para darte una noticia.

Sy: sí?.-dijo fríamente.-

L: no sé si ya lo sabes…-le miró cauteloso.-

Sy: puede que no…-musitó.- dilo ya…

L: Shax escapó…-su cuerpo se puso en posición de ataque. Al igual que su hija.-

Sy: -exhaló fuertemente.- tranquilos…-sonrió macabramente.- después de tanto tiempo ya sé controlarme.

M: -jadeó.- ya era hora…

Sy: -frunció la nariz.- calla que a ti te tomó más años.

M: Sí claro señor "autocontrol". –Sonrió con altanería.-

L: chicos. –Les miró con reprensión.- no sean niños.

M: vamos¡ necesitamos relajarnos y más con lo que se nos viene.-refunfuñó pateando el suelo.-

Sy: qué ocurre?. –preguntó frunciendo el ceño desconcertado.-

L: -miró a Morgausse con reproche.- Los Bathory ya saben la profecía. Y el quién lo carga…

Sy: -ahogó una exclamación.- pero cómo?...

L: Hay un traidor entre nosotros….-se quedó pensativo.- o lo hubo.

Sy: mierda¡.-dio un puñetazo a la pared más cercana a él.-

L: oye¡ tranquilo es mi casa no hace falta que la derrumbes. –profirió.-

M: Sytry sabes quién fue?. –le miró suspicaz.-

L: qué dices Morgy?...Sytry…-le miró con ceño fruncido.-

M: Sytry?...-se aproximó a él.- Dämon…-dijo suavemente.-

Sytry izó la cabeza. La miró con aprehensión. Sus ojos rojos demostraban ira. Su nariz aleteaba. Su mano se contraía contra la pared. Encajaba los dedos. Sus hombros convulsionaban. Morgausse se tensó. Un demonio enajenado no es lo mejor. Es mejor retroceder. Eso fue lo que hizo Morgausse. Dio unos pasos atrás paulatinamente. Paró cuando una voz estridentemente grave y roca. Se introdujo en sus oídos sensibles.

Sy: Caius…es el traidor…Judas ¡…-rugió.-

* * *

T: Bill no jodas¡-dijo escondiéndose tras la bola de plástico.-

B: no seas marica Tomy¡ vamos¡ dispara¡.-corrió para ir tras un barril. Con una pistola de gotcha en sus manos.-

Gu: chicos¡ no empiecen¡. –gritó desde un lugar lejano.-

B: qué aburrido eres¡. Tomy¡ sal de ahí¡.

T: tú sal primero¡-vociferó.-

B: no tú¡. –chilló.-

Ge: Tom¡ ya sal de una puta vez¡-salió tras él empujándolo. Dejándole en medio de la lucha.-

Bill no desaprovechó y comenzó a disparar. Queriendo apuntarle a Tom. Pero el muy maldito era rápido y llegaba a esconderse a tiempo. Georg y él eran equipo. Gustav enfiló la vista sobre el barril que Tom se encontraba resguardándose. Bill asintió con una sonrisa. Cojió bien su pistola y se encaminó lentamente. Ya cantaba victoria cuando sintió que algo salpicaba en su espalda. Iba a reclamar a Georg pero se quedó boquiabierto. Un chico extraño sonriéndole de lado le escrutaba con la mirada.

Gu: Bill…-susurró.- rápido dispara¡.

B: ehm…yo…-seguía mirándolo.-

T: eh¡ te tengo¡. –Le apuntó a la espalda.-

B: -se giró rápidamente.- Tom¡ -imprecó.-

T: -le disparó en la cintura.- bam¡ ganamos Hobbit¡.

B : joder Tom¡. –se acarició la zona herida.-

T: qué demonios…-miraba a espaldas de Bill.- quién es ése?.

Bill se giró nuevamente. Frunció el ceño confundido. El chico seguía en la misma postura. Se le hacía reconocido. El semblante. De dónde lo había visto?. Si es que alguna vez lo vio. Se mordió el labio inferior. Estaba en sus cavilaciones cuando de pronto sintió una baja en el ambiente. Su corazón comenzó a galopar a toda velocidad. Era _ella_. Lo sabía. Su respiración se agitó. Sin embargo. La esencia era diferente. No sentía aquella paz y tranquilidad cuando ella se aparecía. Sentía una rara sensación. Tragó saliva. De la nada apareció una chica. Con cabellos rojos. Piel nívea. Con cuerpo de modelo. Vestida de forma casual. Sus ojos. Le confirmó lo que era. Eran violetas.

X: eh¡ qué haces aquí?.-preguntó al chico que seguí en la misma posición sin haberse movido ni un milímetro.- vamos nos esperan.

XX: -se incorporó para verla mejor.- vete no necesito una niñera.

X: -sonrió con chulería.- tu hermana así lo quiso. Vamos enano del demonio. –le cogió un brazo. Pero él se zafó.-

XX: pero no quiero irme¡-posó su vista a Bill.- quiero conocerle.

X: -miró a Bill. Le guiñó un ojo.- después. Si se enteran que estamos aquí nos castigarán.

XX: me gustan las torturas.-se encogió de hombros.-

X: qué masoquista eres¡. Vámonos ya no seas necio. –le volvió a coger el brazo. Él forcejeo contra su brazo.-

Tom miraba embelesado a la nueva chica. Para él era un ángel caído. Bill le miraba. Con terror. Ya sabía lo que estaba pasando. Quiso remediar aquello. Se acercó a su hermano. Lo zarandeó un poco. Seguía ensimismado. Pasó por delante de él. No le correspondía. Bill desesperado. Engarrotó sus hombros. Le sacudió fuertemente. No le respondía. Cuando percibió aquel aroma a lilas y a vainilla. Tom le miraba con confusión. Se soltó. Bill se sobresaltó ya que se había quedado paralizado. Miró por encima de sus hombros.

M: Audiel¡. –le miraba enojada.-

A: -con un puchero en su rostro.- Mossy¡

M: nada de mossy.-le miraba acusadora.-

A: anda¡ quería conocerlo¡ verlo…-señaló con el dedo índice a Bill.-

M: sabes que no puedes…-dijo regañadientes.-

A: vamos¡ Mossy…no me gusta estar encerrado todo el tiempo…sabes? Tengo vida…-se quedó pensativo.- bueno…no…

M: -le interrumpió.- Audiel qué te eh dicho?.

A: si ya sé…-dijo cansino.-

X: Morgy ése diablito no me quiso ni hacer una pizca de caso. –dijo enfurruñada.-

M: tengo que hablar contigo querida. –le sonrió sarcástica.-

X: ahora que…no puedo con tantas cosas. Eso el otro…-contaba con los dedos.- y éste.- señaló a Audiel.-

A: oye¡ no soy cosa. Soy un…-se mantuvo callado. Miró a Morgausse con el ceño fruncido.-

M: te ves más lindo calladito.-le sonrió con ternura.-

X: mejor llévatelo antes de que ellos se desmayen por tanta conmoción…-miró a los chicos.-

M: mierda…

X: qué hago?...-alzó una ceja.-

M: Nizy llévate a Audiel...nos vemos con Lestat.-entrecerró los ojos y ellos desaparecieron.-

* * *

Bill caminaba con prisa. Dando zancadas largas. Se mordía el labio inferior. Fruncía el ceño de la ansiedad. David le iba a matar. 10 minutos de retraso. Torció en una esquina. Algo obstaculizó su camino. Un montón de papeles cayeron perdigándoos. Su vista bajó al suelo. Una maraña de cabellos castaños. Se esmeraba a recoger los dichosos documentos mascullando improperios. Bill se inclinó para ayudarle. Ambos se miraron. Bill le escrutó con la mirada.

X: -nerviosa. Se sonrojó al identificarlo.- lo siento. No estaba viendo.

B: no. No hay problema. –Hizo un gesto de necedad.-

X: -se rascó la nuca.- ehm bueno gusto en conocerte. –le sonrió.-

B: -le regresó el ademán.- creo que ya sabes quién soy no?.

X: -miró a otro lado con vergüenza.- si. Eres Bill Kaulitz.

B: oye mírame que no muerdo...-se río.- y tú eres?.

X: Alizée Pattinson. –Le dio la mano.-

B: Ali. Te puedo decir así?.-apretó su mano.-

A: claro¡.-asintió con energía.-

B: Será mejor que me vaya que sino mi querido manager me mata.

–Infló sus mejillas con inquietud.-

A: Adiós Bill. –dio unos pasos cuando Bill le habló.-

B: no. Nos veremos. –le guiñó un ojo.-

Rápidamente se dirigió con cautela a la puerta en la que los chicos le esperaban. Tomó el pomo. Y trastabilló la puerta. Frunció el ceño confundido. La habitación se encontraba en penumbras. Abrió por completo la puerta. Se adentró. Visualizando el interior. Será que se había equivocado de salón?. Sintió un escalofrío cuando la puerta de cerró de golpe. Muy pero muy cerca escuchó unas palmadas. Unos pasos sigilosos se acercaban a él. Bill se quedó estático. No supo el porqué. Quería correr. Por su vida. Pero. No podía.

X: debo admitir que Mossy te cuidó bastante bien. –era una voz atrayente pero a la vez muy pacífica. Asaz.-

B: quién eres?.-preguntó aliviado de poder hablar. Su cuerpo no le respondía.-

X: vamos…dejémonos de preguntas típicas humanas a seres extraños. –su voz denotaba aburrimiento.-

B: qué haces aquí?. –preguntó temeroso.-

X: nada. Simplemente una visita. –farfulló.-

B: y porqué yo?. –su corazón latía fuertemente. Su instinto le decía que tenía que tranquilizarse.-

X: es interesante. –Alzó un poco la voz.-

B: qué?.-sus ojos viraban aquí y allá tratando de visualizarlo pero su cuerpo seguía quito.-

X: eso. Tú eres sugestivo. No sé si mossy ya te contó la historia. –Bill sintió que la voz de él estaba demasiado cerca.-

B: no…-entrecortó su voz por el miedo que le embargaba.- Morgausse no me dice nada.

X: vaya…-exclamó.- entonces seré el primero…qué honor.-acarició las últimas palabras con deleite.-

B: bien. Cuenta.-dijo ansioso.-

X: que afanoso eres…-su voz cambió por una más grave y ronca.- hace mucho tiempo.

En la antigua Rusia. Existió una chica hermosa. Muy hermosa. En donde aquellos tiempos. Muchos de los hombres querían pedirle su mano. Pero ella era muy testadura y además no era una chica fácil. Lo tenía todo. Familia. Amigos. Novios. Dinero. Todo lo que te puedas imaginar. Su vida siguió de ese modo. Siendo única de la descendiente de una línea familiar antigua y muy adinerada. Por su nivel social. Iba mucho a fiestas. Recibía invitaciones del presidente. Le llovía ofertas. De todo tipo como ya te había dicho. Bueno.

Ella cumple los veintidós años. Lamentablemente en su día de cumpleaños. Muere en un accidente. No muy trágico. Unos caballos la pisotearon. Hasta machacarla. La recibieron con los brazos abiertos. Allá arriba. Lo que ustedes los humanos llaman cielo o paraíso. Te digo que nada de eso es cierto. Es un infierno. Pero no me saldré del tema. Como íbamos diciendo. La acogieron. Después de que transcurrió el tiempo. Le ofrecieron un cargo muy deseado y aplicado. El de ser un ángel. Por su gran voluntad, humildad y sinceridad que embargaba en su interior.

Acepto. Sin dudas. Hizo su encargo. Después conoce a su compañero. Un ángel más. Se conocieron a fondo. Poco a poco. Comenzaron a enamorarse. A sentir una sensación desconocida para ambos. Ninguno sabía con exactitud qué significaba aquello. En una ocasión. El mayor. En tu legua. Dios. Les mandó a una misión. Importante por decirse. De proteger a un par de niños. Fueron a cumplir la encomienda. Pero de un momento a otro. Vieron lo que nunca debían de haber visto. Un acto carnal. Salvaje. Repulsivo. El acto del sexo. Los ángeles se quedaron ensimismados. Los humanos no les veían. Cuando hubieron terminado agotados y sudorosos. Regresaron a su paraíso. Fueron a darle la información al mayor de que efectuaron la comisión. Impertinentes. Le preguntaron qué significaba esa acción. El mayor furioso les dijo que el hecho significaba una escoria.

Corrió el tiempo. Se acercaban las épocas de guerras. El uno y el otro. Andaban cuidando a sus protegidos. Exhaustos. Un día se encontraron en un campo abierto. Se sonrieron. Se abrazaron. Se platicaron el montón de cosas que tenían que decirse con zozobra. Lentamente. Rozaron sus labios. Se besaron. Se acariciaron. Se aventuraron a cometer el acto prohibido. Por ser prohibido era tentador. Se dejaron llevar. Y a consecuencia de eso. Con dolor y humillación. Fueron desposados del edén. Les cortaron las alas. –el salón se sumió en silencio.- Aunque los esos ángeles caídos se amaban…y de hecho aún lo hacen…al menos uno…-su voz fue disminuyendo.-

M: Draco…

* * *

**N/A:** Algo rápido lo sé....Ufff esa es la historia de Morgausse con Draco un poco trágica no?...


	7. You re my Darling

**Aquí el 6to capítulo...**

**Disfruten¡!**

**Review plis...**

* * *

**You´re my Darling...**

Bill se recostó en la cama. Enfurruñado. Enajenado. Desconfiado. Inseguro. Pataleó el cobertor. Cogió la almohada y comenzó a golpearla con rabia. Gruñía de la desesperación. Descargando su furia. Tanto tiempo guardándolo. Y por fin lo liberaba. Siguió palmoteando el pobre cojín. Sus ojos cristalinos. Derramaron lágrimas. Pero sin sentirlas. Su pecho contraído. Sus dientes golpeaban con cada blasfemia.

M: Bill¡…-vociferó.- Deja en paz ya la puta almohada¡ así no conseguirás nada¡.

B: a mí me dejas hacer lo que la putada gana me de¡. –bramó con cólera.-

M: Bill te comportas como un niño¡. –se acercó a él.-

B: No te acerques¡ y ni se te ocurra usar tu poder….ese¡ -tartamudeó sin dejar de gritar.-

M: Bill…baja la voz que todo el edificio entero te escucha claramente. –susurró.-

B: y a mí qué¡-Chilló con exasperación.-

M: quieres que mañana salga en internet…Bill Kaulitz gritando como poseso maniático en su propio piso…eso quieres? Cargarte a la prensa y a miles de fans mañana? Eso quieres?.-tartajeó con sequedad.-

B: me da igual¡ mi vida siempre a sido así¡.-dijo exasperado.-

M: pronto no lo será…-murmuró suavemente, bajando la mirada hacia el bello tapete garabateado en una gama de grises.-

B: qué?¡.-desgañitó confundido.-

M: -suspiró. Cerró sus ojos.- Qué muy pronto tu vida dará un giro. Que no podrás reponerte.

B: -entrecerró sus ojos. Queriendo creerle.- Sí claro. –Rodó lo ojos.-

M: Es verdad. –su voz era de ultratumba.-

B: -se asustó ante el tono.- Pero…lo que dijo Draco.-frunció el ceño.-

M: Todo es verdad. Lo que dijo. Esa historia es real. –miró fijamente a Bill a los ojos pidiéndole permiso para acercarse a él.-

B: -asintió cansino.- Ven. –Se hizo aun lado.-

M: Bill…Tu vida…No sé como empezar...-se mordió el labio. Posando su vista en la noche estrellada que adentraba por el único ventanal.-

B: desde que naciste obviamente.-dijo ansioso por saber su historia.-

M: no es fácil Bill…además me prometiste no presionarme.-observaba un punto muerto.-

B: yo…-resopló pesadamente.- está bien…todo a su tiempo. –se acercó a ella. La abrazó por detrás. recostándola junto a él.- Perdóname. –susurró en su oído.-

M: No…tú perdóname. –se giró para verle a los ojos. Esos ojos pardos que se sumía en ellos y se perdía en sus profundidades.- perdóname por ser tan terca y egoísta. Esa es mi naturaleza. –con el dedo índice acariciaba el contorno del semblante de Bill.-

B: -temblaba ante la caricia.- Lo sé. –se apretujó un poco más a ella.-

M: qué te puedo decir mi _darling_?...-rozó sus labios con los de él.-

B: No lo sé. Lo que creas conveniente que sepas. Lo primordial. –correspondió al beso que ella le instaba. Se besaron con fogosidad. Morgausse se separó con delicadeza. Alejando su rostro del de él. Sonrió.-

M: bueno es justo.-frunció los labios pensativa.-

B: cuando quieras.-se abrazó más en ella. Envolviéndola con sus brazos.-

M: -suspiró sobre el hombro de Bill.- Mi vida a sido entre sombras. Desde siempre. Tuve muchos cambios. Del que no te podrías imaginar ni en sueños. Tuve un tiempo que por azares del destino me concedió un instante de felicidad. Debo reconocer que fue hace mucho tiempo. Cuando digo mucho realmente es mucho. La fortuna agraciada fue que encontré por primera vez el amor. Lo disfruté mucho. Amé con locura. Pero tuve consecuencias. Muy graves. Que me dejaron heridas profundas y las cicatrices no llegan a cerrarse del todo. Después de ese pequeño trance en mi vida. Llegué a hacer un deber. Un deber muy grande. Ser la guardiana de un ser importante. De un humano al que debo proteger con mi vida. Y esa linda, hermosa, enfurruñada e infantil personita. Eres tú. Bill. –Éste quiso decir algo. Pero ella le interrumpió nuevamente.- No es tiempo de decírtelo Bill…Como te había dicho todo a…-no pudo decir más porque él le cortó.-

B: Su tiempo…ya sé esa frase parece un disco rayado en mi mente. –Torció su sonrisa.-

M: -se rió suave.- te quiero…-puso su cabeza en el pecho de él.-

B: -mesaba sus cabellos con ternura.- y oye esa historia que contaste del amor…la primera vez….las consecuencias….se me hace conocida…

M: -se tensó en los brazos de Bill.- Bill…-cerró sus párpados.-

B: dime…qué tan conocida es?.-bajó su rostro para mirarla. Pero ella no se dejaba entrever.-

M: Por favor no me juzgues…-escondió su cabeza en el cuello de él.-

B: vale…dime no me mates de la intriga…-hizo un puchero.-

M: Bill…-alzó la cabeza con expresión de duda en semblante.- yo soy un ángel caído…

B: qué?...-desconcertado.-

M: Soy el ángel caído que Draco te contaba…-posó la mirada en las manos entrelazadas de los dos. Apretó un poco.- él y yo somos esos ángeles que cometieron tal error….

B: -le miraba con sorpresa.-Cuál?.-dijo como pudo vocalizar la palabra.-

M: el de enamorarnos…

* * *

X: ya está todo en orden?-preguntó con parsimonia.-

XX: si señora ya está todo listo. Tan solo esperamos la orden. –asintió.-

X: perfecto…-ojeó todas las armas que se mostraban frente a sus ojos. Sonrió satisfecha.-

XX: las trajeron desde América…muy buenas. –Frunció los labios.-

X: para mí es más que suficiente. Son todas las que pedí?. –le escudriñó con la mirada.-

XX: -tembló ante la inspección de su jefa.- Sí…

X: Bien…carguen todas y échenlas ya de una vez a los baúles. Tendremos un viaje largo…-se irguió totalmente altanera.-

XX: pero…-negó.-

X: ya quedamos como nos íbamos a ir. –alzó una ceja.-

XX: lo sé…pero no sería mejor transportarlas por avión?.-preguntó con cautela.-

X: -crujió la mandíbula.- crees que es fácil pasarlas por las aduanas?.

XX: -se quedó pensativo.- tiene razón mi señora.

X: Estupendo. Díganle a las doncellas que preparen mis pertenencias y las suyas. No tenemos mucho tiempo. Tenemos que hacerlo rápido. –masculló con enfado.-

XX: Sí mi señora, ahora vengo. –desapareció de un aliento.-

La mujer. De apariencia mujer mediana. No pasaría de los cincuenta. Sus cabellos negro azulado. Como la noche. Su tez era trigueña. Sus labios un poco carnosos. Su nariz recta y respingona. Sus ojos de un color extraño. El color del alba. Naranja. Su mirada era altiva. Se encaminó ante las cajas llenas de armas blancas y negras. Cojió una ballesta. La observó con astucia. Puso una flecha en lo más alto. La ajustó. Y apuntó a una dirección. A lo lejos del bosque. Cerró un ojo y se concentró. Mantuvo la respiración. Su dedo índice apretó el gatillo. Y la flecha salió a una velocidad increíble. Un grito desgarrado se oyó en el horizonte. Ella sonrió con malicia.

XX: mi señora¡. Acaba de herir a uno¡. –exclamó vivaracho.-

X: lo hice.-dejó la ballesta aun lado.- vayan y tráiganlo. Necesito más información.

XX: pero cómo sabe que es uno de ellos?. –frunció el ceño confundido.-

X: solo lo sé…Lestat es estúpido. –ladeó el rostro.- y qué esperas a dar las órdenes de traerlo?. Para algo eres mi mano derecha.

XX: Oh discúlpeme. –volvió a desaparecer.-

La mujer se sentó en una silla que estaba detrás de ella. Observaba a todas las personas. Que descargaban las municiones para ponerlas en los baúles asignados. De verdad iba a ser un viaje bastante largo. Bufó. Pronto se desataría lo que se llamaría el Apocalipsis. No tenía miedo. Porqué?. Porque tenía esperanza y fe. En que los de su bando saldrían ilesos. Por lo tanto victoriosos. Se estiró. Sus brazos y piernas crujieron. Su comandante regresó.

X: Yaxley ya era hora. –Le sonrió con burla.-

Y: lo siento es que andan lentos. –Rodó los ojos.-

X: apúralos antes de anochecer. Mañana saldremos a primera hora. Llegaremos a más tardar hasta el fin de semana.-calculando las distancias.-

Y: y así iremos?. Sin avisar a los demás?. –alzó una ceja impávido.-

X: sí…no es necesario hacerlo. No quiero el círculo de la espina negra se entere. –Farfulló con rencor.-

Y: si es lo mejor. –Asintió con razón.-

X: y dónde está el visitante?. –sonrió con maldad.-

Y: en la sala de torturas. Donde siempre.-alzó la barbilla.-

X: Gracias.-se dirigió hacia la dichosa sala.-

Caminaba con lentitud. Con elegancia. Su mente rondaba sobre el plan. Se regodeó. Su plan era impecable. No cometería ningún error. No saldría a dar la alarma ni la puesta en vano. Como en tiempos anteriores. No se iba a dejar vencer tan fácilmente. _Ellos_ caerán. Sea como sea. Con o sin armas. Las armas tan solo eran un adorno más. No lo iban a ocupar. Tenían sus propias armas a tomar. Las de su naturaleza. Pero a veces eso no basta. Hizo crujir sus nudillos. Abrió la puerta. Sigilosamente se acercó a su convidado. Sonrió al identificarla.

X: vaya…vaya…-canturreó con burla.-

XX: cállate…-gruñó.-

X: parece que tu papá no te cuidó bien. –hizo un puchero con sus labios.-

XX: no te importa. –le miraba enajenada.-

X: sí Aisy si me importa. Tú y tu estúpido círculo. –masculló.-

A: No es estúpido…-le enseñó los colmillos. Queriendo zafarse de las cadenas forjadas que esposaban sus muñecas y tobillos.-

X: así no lograrás nada.-intentó acercarse a ella. Pero no podía. Una fuerza invisible no le dejaba acortar distancias.-

A: -se carcajeó.- no puedes tocarme. Ni un pelo. Cachorrita…-sonrió con camelo.-

X: silencio¡. Quita la muralla. O te irá muy mal. –la miró con fuego en los ojos.-

A: no puedes vencerme. Ha pasado tanto tiempo. –se mordió el labio inferior posando la vista en ella.-

X: veo que no me harás ni pizca de caso verdad?. –Ladeó su rostro con ira.-

A: -negó con lentitud.- nop…-la miró desafiante.- haz lo que puedes hacer.

X: lo haré…

A: adelante…qué esperas…-le miró divertida.- Eishet…

E: dije¡ silencio¡.-derribó su muralla y se le echó encima. Pero no de forma humana. Sino de…Loba. Un grito lastimoso se oyó por todo el bosque.-

* * *

Una patada aquí. Un rodillazo allá. Puñetazo en la barbilla. Golpe en el estómago. Una barrida. Una llave. Un cabezazo. Varios giros. Era una visión borrosa la pelea que se encomendaba en esos momentos. Varias personas escondidas tras las sombras observaban. Unos comentaban qué golpe es mejor. Otros apostaban sin vergüenza. Unos reían. Otros espesando. Frunciendo el ceño. Algunos animando a que siguieran.

M: Lestat¡ como puedes poner a ese par de ineptos a practicar?. Se matarán el uno al otro. –Negó con desaprobación.-

L: necesitan aprender. –se encogió de hombros inocente.-

M: eres horrible…-le miró con pesadumbre.-

L: claro que lo soy¡. –le miró estupefacto.-

M: no lo puedo creer…-rodó los ojos exasperada.-

A: hermanita ¡ -Abrazó a Morgausse.-

M: eh¡ basta de afectos cariñosos…-se soltó con sutileza.-

A: nah¡ tu y tus tonterías….-hizo un puchero.-

N: Audiel no seas maricón…-le sacó la lengua.-

A: qué dices?...yo…-se señaló a si mismo.- no lo soy¡ .-dijo ofendido.-

L: chicos…chicos…alto¡ ustedes parecen infantiles¡. Déjense ya de actuar así. –les miró con reproche.-

A: Mossy…no quiero a ésta como niñera…además no necesito una¡ -vociferó enfadado.-

M: Audiel…-le escudriñó con la mirada.-

A: yo…-gruñó.- está bien…

M: pórtate bien y pronto te quitaré a Nizy de encima…-alzó la ceja.- trato hecho?.

A: trato hecho.-sellaron el pacto con un apretón de manos.- no sé porque eres tan protectora…

M: porque lo soy y punto…-frunció la nariz.-

A: vale…te quiero…-besó su mejilla.-

M: yo también.-asintió.-

L: oye Mossy creo que debes regresar….tu _Darling _está pensando mucho en ti en éstos momentos…-arrugó el ceño.-

M: deja de meterte en su mente¡. – le exclamó atónita.-

N: claro…tú solo puedes entrar.-rodó los ojos.-

M: si y?...-se encogió de hombros. Inocua.-

L: vete con Nizy…yo me encargo del enano…-le guiñó el ojo con picardía.-

M: Lestat¡ no pienses en eso…además todavía no…-se quedó callada.-

L: -se rió en son de burla.- vamos…lárgense….

N: vamos Mossy…-le cogió el codo empujándola.-

L: ains mi niña…-negó con la cabeza.- por fin pasó…-sonrió dulcemente.-

A: en que piensas tío?...-le miró con cautela.-

L: nada chiquillo.

A: oye¡ no soy….

L: sí…-y empezó una discusión.-

* * *

N: Mossy porqué no me dijiste que tu protegido tiene un hermano?. –Alzó la ceja.-

M: para qué quieres saber? A ti no te interesa nada…-masculló.-

N: si me interesa...y más tu vida...es tan interesante.-miró el techo.-

M: Nizy eres insoportable…soy sincera. Eres igual que Audiel…-asintió.-

N: vamos Mossy¡ no soy nada comparada con ése enano del infierno…-se alteró.-

M: es un decir Nizy…-rodó los ojos.-

N: calla mujer¡ -le codeó las costillas. Bajó la voz prudente.- y qué pasó con Draco?.

M: -suspiró.- Nada bueno…

N: Mossy sabes que puedes decírmelo todo…puedes contar conmigo…-dio con su mano y la apretujó.-

M: lo sé…es que…-chasqueó la lengua.- ya comenzaba a olvidarlo y aparece así como así….

M: nuestra historia…-dijo cabizbaja. Mirando los relieves del piso del hotel en el que los chicos de la banda se encontraban hospedados.-

N: oh no…-susurró.-

M: sí…-asintió.-

N: fue lo único que dijo no? Alcanzaste a pararlo antes de que soltara toda la palfiarra?.-preguntó asustada.-

M: -se rió.- si Nizy tranquila…no dijo más nada…por poco no llego.

N: Mossy lo que te propuso Lestat…ya es hora….-la miró con cautela.-

M lo haré…pero ocupo espacio…y tiempo.-frunció el ceño preocupada.-

N: ya no queda tiempo…cuando sea tarde…será demasiado tarde…-su expresión cambió por una inquieta.-

M: ya sé…-bufó exasperada.-

N: ya llegamos¡. –dijo cuando ya estaban en la puerta de la suite.- nos aparecemos y tocamos?.

M: tocamos…

Morgausse tocó dos veces. Varias voces se distinguían tras la puerta. Sonrió con alegría. Su cantante estaba gritándole improperios a su querido hermano. Algo había pasado. Trató de entrar a sus mentes. Pero no pudo. Frunció el ceño confundida. Esperó a que abrieran la puerta. Un chico con una cachucha la miró con pena.

Gu: ehm…será mejor que esperen un momento…-giró su cabeza paa mirar adentro.- no es la situación de todos lo días…de echo lo es…-le sonrió.-

M: déjanos entrar…podré lidiar con los dos más con Bill…-le guiñó un ojo.-

Gu: los dejo…-se hizo a un lado para permitirle el paso.-

M: gracias. –Le regresó la sonrisa.-

El panorama que dejaban los gemelos era divertida. Nizy y Mossy miraba con precaución. Pero a la vez con deje de esparcimiento. Ambas sonrieron cómplices. El mayor con los brazos cruzados se quedaba callado mirando hacia la pared más cercana con furia guardada. Que pronto la desataría. Bill se descargaba con él. Haciendo ademanes bruscos. Sus palabras no eran bonitas realmente. Georg sentado en un rincón. Cruzado de piernas. Ajustando su bajo. Ya que esa noche harían una presentación. Gustav había desaparecido tras su habitación. Alejándose de los gritos. Cuando Tom estaba a punto de lanzar el primer golpe hacia la quijada de Bill. Nizy intervino deteniendo el impacto. Bill pestañeó rápidamente. Ambos hermanos no se habían percatado de ellas.

B: Morgausse¡ -fue y la abrazó con saña.-

M: -le correspondió.- vaya me extrañaste¡ ye so que no ha pasado tan siquiera un día.-sonrió en su cuello.-

B: -se separó pero no la soltó para verle el rostro.- es que…-se mordió el labio.- de verdad te necesitaba…-se sonrojó.-

M: -acarició la mejilla de él.- qué lindo…

B: lo soy…-dijo vanidoso.-

M: -negó con ternura.- demuéstramelo…-le miró con picardía.-

Bill se acercó a sus labios. Ella le permitió el paso a su cavidad. Ambos se entrelazaron en un beso ardiente. Cargado de sentimientos. De pasión. Con un deje de deseo. Se arrimaron más. Para sentirse más a fondo. El corazón de él galopaba. Su sangre fluía con velocidad. Morgausse se contenía ante tales sonidos dulces. Se apiñó más aún. Su capacidad de la razón. Se iba debilitándose. Su interior le decía adiós a la cordura. Gracias a Nizy se separó con desgana.

M: Bill yo…-se relamió los labios.-

B: ufff…-respiraba agitadamente.-

M: -con la mirada agradeció a su gran amiga del alma.-

N: -asintió con una sonrisa.-

T: y tú eres?...-rompió el silencio.-

N: ah¡…Nizianna…pero puedes decirme Nizy…-guiñó un ojo.-

T: uhm…Nizy…-dijo seductor.-

N: sí así me llamo. –Sonrió ladina.-

T: eres…-se calló de repente.-

N: sí?...-alzó la ceja cachonda.-

T: sexy…-se mordió el labio inferior.-

N: lo soy…le miró lujuriosa.-

T: vamos a mi cuarto te quiero enseñar algo…

Morgausse y Bill negaron con la cabeza. Pasmados…

* * *

**N/A:** jajaja Ese Tom tan lanzado mira que meter a una vampira a tu cuarto...ñamiii...XD


	8. ¿Amor Verdadero?

**Aquí el 7mo capítulo...**

**Enjoy it¡!**

**Review sin falta¡!**

* * *

**¿Amor Verdadero?**

Tras varias semanas después. Todo seguía su curso. Un grupo de individuos se fueron de excursión. En busca de los rivales. Los enemigos que pronto acecharían sus tierras. Una multitud cargaba y descargaban municiones. Sin parar.

L: chicos muévanse. Rápido. No tenemos tiempo. Todo se nos viene encima. Ey¡ Akane. Avisa a los demás. Pronto llegaran. –Caminaba de un lado para otro mesando sus cabellos.-

AK: Echo jefe¡.-sonrió. Y desapreció en el abismo-

L: -suspiró. Cerró sus ojos con desasosiego.- Venna¡. –vociferó.-

V: -una chica con cabellos rubios se apareció a su lado. Lestat respingó.- Si cariño?.

L: Mierda¡ -gruñó enseñando sus colmillos.-

V: -hizo un puchero con sus labios.- qué pasa bombón?.

L: déjate de cursilerías. Esto es serio. –le miró expectante.-

V: venga dilo. –cambió su postura por una más severa.-

L: ve por Morgausse. –miró hacia el horizonte. No tardaría en llegar la noche y empezar la cacería.-

V: -sonrió con astucia.- algo más?.

L: otra cosa. –posó sus ojos en ella. Recorriéndola de arriba abajo.- No le dirás nada. Yo se lo diré. No quiero que cometa una estupidez.

V: Lo haré. –alzó una ceja dudosa.- y Caius?.

L: en las mazmorras. –rodó los ojos.- con Berith.

V: maldita bruja.-masculló.-

L: lo sé. Pero es la mejor de estos tiempos.-chasqueó los dedos. Una brújula apareció en su mano.- bien. Tienes pocas horas para buscarla y traerla. Si te incita a que le digas que está ocurriendo. Cierra tu mente con himnos. Tradúcelas. Entendiste?.

V: Sí. –dijo con pesadez.- ya me puedo retirar?.

L: Claro. Y ah¡ no te olvides de tu lencería francesa de mi cuarto llévatela. –le hizo un gesto con la mano.-

V: porqué?.-le miró meticulosa. Sonriendo socarrona.- es que vendrá tu amor eterno y temes que te dé una paliza querido?. –le dijo sarcástica.- vamos…ya basta de esa ridiculez. Ella ya no regresará más contigo.

L: porqué Venna. Si es que tienes las agallas de decírmelo. Dilo. –se acercó a ella. Rozando narices.-

V: porque eres un asqueroso chupasangre…como todos nosotros. –murmuró. Barriendo con su mirada a su alrededor.-

L: lárgate y cumple con lo que te dije. –Rezongó con furia y agonía.-

Antes de que Lestat se girara sobre su propio cuerpo. Un sonido metálico se oyó muy cerca de su oído. Cerró los párpados con irritación. Sus miembros se tensaron. Intentó relajarse. Se concentró en el olor de aquel ser. Era una peste. Un aroma entre ácido y acerbo. Contuvo sus arcadas. Abrió su boca. Dejando paso sus colmillos. Viró con rapidez hacia el cuello de su víctima. Éste dejó escapar un aullido. Ahora se desataba la guerra.

* * *

Morgausse se desquitaba con un saco lleno de arena. Su garganta se bullía de improperios. Una patada. El costal se regresó. Se agachó. Hizo un traspase rápido al otro lado. Volvió a dar un puñetazo. Con todas sus fuerzas. Ladeó su cabeza calculando para dónde iba a regresar. Entrecerró los ojos. Respiró. Despejó su mente. Masculló una sarta de blasfemias. Fruncía el ceño. Su mente volvió a cubrirse de imágenes borrosas. Le desesperaba. Esa visión ya rondaba desde hace ya tiempo. Varias caras. Dos adultos. Dos niños. Voces infantiles. Un llanto. Encajó más su mandíbula. Enajenada. Lanzó el fardo hasta el otro lado del salón. Se oyeron unos aplausos. Volteó enfurecida. Las aletas de su nariz abrían y cerraban agitadamente. Aunque no respiraba.

M: qué quieres?. Echarme la vida a perder?. Apareces de la nada después de varios siglos. –Acortó distancias.-

D: un momento Mossy…

M: Mierda Draco¡ No puedo con todo maldición¡. Estoy tras una máscara de falsedad. Esto¡.-señaló con un dedo su rostro.- lo odio¡ siempre eh odiado esto.

D: Mossy…

M: Esto¡ -señaló sus dientes. Bueno. Sus colmillos.- Esto¡-corrió hasta quedar pegada a la pared.- Esto¡. –cargó el saco de arena que pesaba unos seiscientos kilos.- Odio todo lo que está en mí. Draco. Odio lo que corre en mis venas. –Reprimió una risa.- además cual sangre?. Ya no tengo. Soy una muerta en vida. –Le miró dolida a los ojos.-

D: Haz tenido una visión verdad?. –Le miró con aprehensión.-

M: Sí. –Enterró su rostro en el pecho de él.- me exaspera no seguir mis propios planes. Si lo hago me expulsan.

D: hazlo. Yo lo hice. –Se encogió de hombros.-

M: si claro. Como no es tu estirpe. Y encima el jefe es mi Sire. –sus manos formaron un puño. Cogiendo la camisa de él apretujándola con rabia.-

D: Mossy…Algún día tendrás que renunciar al círculo.-rodeó con sus brazos el torso de ella. Dejando su cabeza sobre la de ella.-

M: -inconscientemente se arrimó más a él. Aspirando el perfume de él. Cerró sus ojos.- Lo sé. Y eso es lo que más me jode.

D: Mossy siempre estaré contigo. Te apoyaré en todo. En tus decisiones. Como siempre lo eh hecho. No?. –Besó su coronilla.-

M: Eso no es todo Draco…-suspiró fastidiada.-

D: qué pasa?. –se separó pero no la soltó. Para mirarla a los ojos. El tono de voz de ella era apagado-

M: -Bajó la mirada.- Draco. Sabes que siempre te eh querido. Que hemos llegado a un punto en el que…-se dio cuenta que él quería decir algo pero ella puso su dedo en sus labios.- shhh…déjame hablar. Nos hemos amado…Pero no sé…hay algo que ronda en mi no existente corazón…-Draco frunció el ceño consternado.-

D: dices que…-posó la mirada en el techo.- sientes algo por alguien más?.

M: Draco yo…-suspiró.-

D: -se soltó de su abrazo.- tu protector verdad?.

M: -asintió.-

D: Mossy no puedes…él es humano y tú…-sacó una daga de su chaqueta y jugó con ella en sus dedos.-

M: ya sé…-masculló con rudeza.- por eso me odio…

D: Mossy…no.-negó furtivo.- no lo hagas Morgausse.

M: qué Draco¡ no merezco ser feliz?. Ya no quiero ser más un fenómeno. Un ser de la noche. Ya no Draco…-le miró afligida.-

D: -ancló su mandíbula con fuerza.- haz lo que quieras…espero que seas feliz…sabes algo?. Eres egoísta. Acaso haz pensado en alguien en que podrías lastimar profundamente?. Ese alguien que se pasó toda su maldita no-vida haciendo de una miseria escondiéndose para vigilarte?. Sabes quién demonios es?. –sus ojos cambiaron por un color negro.-

M: No Draco…No lo sé. –la muy testaruda sí lo sabía. Pero quería. Lo necesitaba oír de sus labios. De su dulce y a la vez grave voz.-

D: yo Morgausse…Yo soy el maldito condenado que siempre estuvo a tus espaldas cuidándote…

La siguiente acción. Morgausse sobre Draco. Frotándose. Acariciándose. Llegando a puntos en que iban a explotar. Pero de placer. Ambos. Furiosos. Impacientes. Angustiados. Buscándose entre sus cuerpos. Después de muchos siglos sin fundirse. Finalmente. Las verdaderas almas gemelas. Como decía la antigua profecía de Armerië. No tendría futuro. Sólo se visualizaba destrucción. Lamentablemente. Una de las almas. Tendría que sacrificarse. En la batalla final. Declarando así el bando ganador.

* * *

T: qué haces Nizy?.-le miró con miedo. Arrinconándose en la cama. Alejándose de ella.-

N: -le sonrió con malicia. Se encogió de hombros.- para que podamos hacerlo Tomy…

T: -negó con premura.- No…

N: solo hazlo. No te pasará nada. –se acercó a él.-

T: Nizy…-cerró sus ojos con desesperación.-

N: -suspiró.- está bien. –Lamió su muñeca que borbotaba sangre negra.-

T: -abrió un ojo con suspicacia.-

N: ya está. Eres un cobarde Tom¡. –Se rió con suavidad.- creí que serías más temerario. Me equivoqué.

T: yo…-trató de decir algo más pero ella le interrumpió.-

N: calla bobo…-rodó los ojos.- sé lo que ronda en tu cabecita. –se acercó a él. Tocó la sien de él con el dedo índice.-

T: a sí?. –alzó una ceja. Desafiándola.- qué estoy pensando justamente en estos momentos?.

N:- negó con la cabeza con una sonrisa torcida.- aparte de que tu "amiguito" está más que despierto…

T: -trató de taparse lo más posible su entrepierna. Avergonzado.-

N: no te preocupes. –hizo como una cerradura en sus labios.- no le diré a nadie que tuviste un pequeño desliz con una vampira…-frunció el ceño confusa.- a lo que íbamos. La pregunta del millón. Dilo.

T: -plegó su rostro dubitativo.- qué?.

N: eres algo lento. –se mordió el labio inferior.- la respuesta es sí.

T: no entiendo. –sus ojos denotaba una alarma. Sabía cual era la pregunta. Temía la respuesta.-

N: ah Tomy Tomy Tomy….-canturreó.-

T: quieres decir que…-tragó saliva.-

N: -le miró perceptiva. Alzando ambas cejas. Cruzando sus brazos sobre su pecho. Se irguió.-

T: vamos…-negó con incredibilidad.-

N: Simplemente sí Tom…

T: pero…cómo?. De verdad no entiendo. –bajó la mirada. Comenzó a contar las rayas coloridas de la alfombrilla.-

N: que parte no entiendes Tom?. –le miró con suma ternura. Le había cogido cariño.-

T: la parte…-bufó con desesperación.-

N: ya sé que nada entiendes. Lo sé. Pero ya sabes la maldita frase de Morgausse. "Todo a su tiempo". –Rodó los ojos con exasperación.-

T: ya sé eso. Joder¡. –se cogió la cabeza con ambas manos.- todo ha pasado tan rápido…

N: no muy rápido. –Frunció la nariz.- eso existe desde hace siglos. Desde antes que Morgausse llegara a esa no-vida.

T: cuánto tiempo?. –su voz sonaba apagada.-

N: bastante diría…

T: Nizianna…-le reprochó.-

N: de verdad quieres saberlo Tom?...además de qué serviría?...yo digo que de nada…-su voz se entrecortaba por los nervios. Algo raro en un ser de la noche.-

T: tan solo nombra los siglos. No es difícil. –gruñó.-

N: cuatro.-susurró.-

T: cuantos?. Creo que no escuché. –alzó la mirada para penetrarla en los ojos violetas de ella.-

N: cuatro siglos. –dijo con claridad.-

T: -asintió. Cerrando nuevamente sus párpados.- La profecía de Lanchelot?.

N: cómo sabes?. –alterada.-

T: mi abuelo era un parlanchín. Y eso que nunca le puse atención.-miró más allá. Hacia el horizonte. Hacia las montañas de Neuschwanstein.-

N: quién era tu abuelo?. –le miró con ausencia.-

T: Heinz Kaulitz…-masculló.-

N: Oh no…-se tapó la boca.-

T: No lo sabías? Y eso que eres mi guardiana…-rodó los ojos.-

N: -se quedó muda. No sabía si ir y dar la nueva información o quedarse donde está. En eso se oye algo explotar.-

T: Ya comenzó?. –Entrecerró los ojos.-

N: sí….la guerra ya dio inicio…-mirando hacia la ventana viendo como la nieve caía.-

T: Bill…-suspiró con congoja.-

* * *

E: Traigan al rehén ¡rápido¡.-bramó la mujer con una voz estridente y ronca.-

Varios hombres cargaban un bulto. Algunos de ellos con cara de asco. Otros miraban con un brillo en sus ojos. Como albergando una esperanza. Cogían el cuerpo con delicadeza. Con temor a que se rompiese. Como si fuese una delicada pieza de cristal. Dejaron la figura sobre unas cajas con paja que llevaban municiones de emergencia.

E: Bien¡. Yaxley ¡te quiero aquí¡ .- vociferó con molestia. Mirando cada uno de los chicos que estaban a su alrededor.-

Y: si mi señora? –apareció a su lado. Haciendo una ridícula reverencia.-

E: deja eso para más tarde…y otra cosa. No me digas señora. Cuantas veces te lo eh dicho?. –encajó la mandíbula con fuerza.-

Y: -alzó las manos en son de paz.- qué necesita de mí?. A sus órdenes.

E: -rodó los ojos.- deja ya tus estupideces de una buena vez o te mando con Hades?. –le miró astuta.-

Y: perfecto. Que pasa?. –Frotó sus manos.-

E: ya estamos al frente?. –alzó una ceja.-

Y: sí.

E: el círculo?.

Y: rodeado. No podrán escapar.

E: Excelente…-alzó el dedo índice.- ah¡. Y otra…Lestat?.

Y: Azazel lo tiene. Y muy bien agarrado. –Sonrió con premura.-

E: se merece un premio…wow¡…increíble¡ lo que yo no pude hacer y ese maldito angelito pudo. –gruñó.- qué exasperación¡.

Y: Le tengo información recién salido del horno mi señ…-cortó ante la mirada acusadora.- Digo…ehm…lo que sea.

E: sigo esperando. –Vigilaba el cuerpo que seguía en las cajas. Trastabillando balas en la colt 89 que yacía en sus manos.-

Y: Sabemos la ubicación de Morgausse…-susurró.-

E: ah¡ -frunció el ceño. Encajó la última bala con fuerza.- asi que vendrá a la lucha no?.

Y: sí ya viene en camino…

E: me encantaría volver a verla…ha pasado tanto tiempo. –Conmemorando sus encuentros en el pasado.- Sabes?.

Y: qué?.

E: Es maravilloso…por fin la familia reunida…-sonrió con falsedad.-

Y: si eso…oye. Que hacemos con esto?. –Señalando con la barbilla el cuerpo.-

E: conservarlo. Hasta que ellos nos lo pidan de regreso con una condición. –se encogió de hombros. Sujetando una Katana.-

Y: -retrocedió un paso ante la desenvaina.- y cual será la condición?.

E: que me la regresen…-dijo con fuerza.-

Y: pero…-escudriñaba con temor.-

E: que?. Crees que no me la devolverán?. Vamos. Ella ya ha estado con nosotros. Ella es una de aquí. Antes de que se fuera.

Y: pero nos abandonó¡. –exclamó tragando saliva.-

X: No. No nos abandonó. Se fue. Quiso ser libre. Siempre así fue. Quería ser libre. No encasillarse en ningún lugar. Ni en nadie. Yo la comprendo. O más bien comprendí. Ya que era lo mismo que yo quería. Da igual Eishet. Ella no regresará. Por más que quieras no regresará. Ahora es otro ser. Ya no es como tú.

E: eres un maldito chupasangre. No sé que haces aquí con una manada de cachorros ineptos como dices. Sé lo que digo. –se tranquilizó.- ella regresará.

X: porqué crees eso?. Hay alguna razón aparente?. –le miró alzando una ceja.-

E: -frunció los labios enfurecida.-

X: calma. No quiero hacerte gastar tus energías antes de esta estúpida guerra. Es simple. Una palabra. Una razón.-se encogió de hombros.-

E: yo…-suspiró pesadamente.- bah¡ tonterías¡. Sigamos descargando armas¡.

X: -se rió con burla.- Una palabra. Qué tan malo puede ser?. Sería más fácil si me dejaras entrar a tu mente pero no me dejas. –Frunció el ceño.-

E: hazlo…y te despellejo vivo.

X: No te atreves a decirlo?. Dilo Eishet.

E: No….

X: -exhaló cansado. Mesó sus cabellos albinos.- Está bien…No sé que decir al respecto a esta gran sandez de disputa entre ambos círculos. No le deseo suerte a nadie. Como ya eh dicho. Soy neutral. Adiós. –dio media vuelta.-

E: Espera¡. –profirió ansiosa. Él se detuvo a medio desaparecer.- Spike…La extraño.

S: -sonrió ampliamente. Satisfecho. Desapareció entre las sombras.-

* * *

**N/A:** uhuhuh pasó algo entre D/M...con quién se quedará Morgausse?....Dónde está Bill?


	9. The beginning of the end

**Aquí el 8vo capítulo....Algunas pequeñas (muy pequeñitas) escenas 18+...**

**Genießen¡!**

**Review plis¡!**

* * *

**The beginning of the end**

M: Mierda Mierda y más mierda¡.-corría con una velocidad extrema. Lo más veloz que podía.-

D: Morgausse¡. –Su voz retumbaba débilmente por el bosque.-

M: Joder¡. Qué esté bien. –Esquivaba sin ver realmente los árboles y todo lo que se le atravesaba en su camino.-

D: para Morgausse¡. –su voz seguía en la lejanía.-

M: perdóname Draco…pero debo hacerlo. –Una lágrima de sangre solitaria se derramó por su mejilla.-

_Flash back_

D: Te amo…-dio su última embestida. Incrustó sus colmillos en el cuello de ella.-

M: -gimió.- Draco…-arqueó su espalda por el placer. Dejando su cabeza atrás.-

Una ráfaga helada entró a aquella sala. La pareja seguía en los suyo. El visitante observaba con una sonrisa cómplice. Asintiendo. Sabía que ambos eran tercos. Que necesitaban un empujoncito. Rápidamente su semblante cambió. Sabía las profecías. Y en como acababa. Pensó en una forma original en como interrumpir al par de enamorados.

X: -carraspeó. Vaya. Pensó. No fue lo basta original. Rodó los ojos ante sus pensamientos.-

M: -abrió los ojos. Al oír las cavilaciones de la esencia.- Venna¡

V: Sí soy yo…

M: Draco…-Trató de quitárselo de encima. Pero él seguía enfrascado en su cuello.- Draco…

V: Reina…así no te lo quitarás de encima. Usa lo que tienes. –le miró fastidiada.-

M: -tronó su mandíbula. Miró los rubios cabellos de Draco. Puso ambas manos sobre el pecho de él y empujó.-

D: -se encontró en la otra punta de la sala. Malhumorado. Se levantó. Su mentón diluía sangre. Gruñó. Enajenado se acercó a Venna.-

M: Draco¡ No¡. –se puso por delante de Venna.-

D: que puto derecho tienes de venir y echar a perder la velada?. –le miraba por el hombro con llamas en los ojos.-

V: Tengo todo el derecho y más cuando estoy con el jefe. –le sonrió con chulería.-

D: maldita desgraciada…

V: sí eso me han dicho…-se rió con energía.- eres gracioso draquito…

M: basta¡. Dejen sus niñerías para después…si es que hay alguno…-cogiendo con agilidad sus ropas y poniéndoselas.- Vístete que esperas?.

D: vamos Morgausse¡ está mintiendo¡. Ella es una experta en esto¡. –atrapó al aire sus pantalones.-

V: no es que me queje….-miraba el pequeño Draco.-

D: -escudriñó la mirada en ella. Mostrando sus dientes y poniéndose los pantalones.- cállate¡

M: Draco…simplemente lo sé. Vámonos ya. –Cogió su espada Excalibur la única en el mundo.- Venna vete yendo avisa al circulo sin duda la muy condenada pondrá trampas. La conozco.

V: -desapareció de una ráfaga.-

M: -se dirigía a la puerta cuando Draco susurra algo.- Draco…Lo siento…-Dijo cabizbaja. Y tomó carrera.-

_Fin Flash back._

Visualizaba fuego. La guerra había comenzado. Solo esperaba que no fuese demasiado tarde. A lo lejos veía duelos encarnizados. Flechas que salían por doquier. Balas de plata. Esquivó una al último segundo. Rozando su brazo. Se quejó. Extrajo su Excalibur de su espalda. Un lobo convertido se acercaba con trote seguro hacia su frente. Sonrió. Afiló su garganta con premura. El cadáver cayó estrepitosamente. Se irguió con altanería.

X: vaya vaya vaya….La legendaria de Morgausse. Ha vuelto.

M: -se giró con parsimonia.- que gusto verte cariño…algo se te perdió?. -digo sarcástica.-

X: qué simpática eres¡. No recordaba tu carácter¡. Eras muy ruda. Veo que sigues siéndolo. Siempre me gustaste así. –sonrió. Sacando una alabarda de su chaqueta.-

M: Desgraciado…Robaste mi arma.

X: yo? .-con mirada de perro herido.- disculpa pero lo dejaste tirado en la batalla de Estiria. No te hagas Morgaussy…-sonrió con malicia.-

M: cállate Azazel…

Izó su Excalibur y se adentró a una dura pelea…

* * *

X: vamos…Libérame.-susurraba desesperado.-

Xx: cállate sanguijuela. –bufó exasperada.-

X: Brujita…-se rió con burla.- juro no hacerte nada.

Xx: prefiero tenerte tal y como estás. –le escudriñó con la mirada asesina.-

X: -gruñó fuertemente.- vaya…si que haz estado entrenando no?. –Sacudió la cabeza.-

Xx: no te importa…-aulló del dolor. Se dobló hasta hincarse en el suelo cogiéndose la cabeza.-

X: creo que algo va mal no?. Ya va una baja de tu bando? –sonrió pícaro. Con un brillo peligroso en sus ojos violetas.-

Xx: cierra el maldito pico joder¡. –presionó fuertemente sus sienes con los dedos.-

X: uh¡ qué miedo…mejor ya no digo nada. –suspiró del aburrimiento.- nah¡ no puedo aguantar tanto tiempo así. Vamos di lo que viste.

Xx: y para qué quieres saber?. –le miró cautelosa.-

X: crees que saldré disparado a decirles tus vaticinios? –Soltó una risa iracundo.- Mira brujita de pacotilla eres más falsa que mi madre.

Xx: te coseré tu sucia boca. –le reprochó ahora con furia.-

X: vale. Me callo. No quiero uno de tus hechizos asquerosos encima de mí. –se alejó lo que más pudo por las cadenas que yacían en sus tobillos y muñecas.-

Xx: me imagino que te mereces más. –alzó la ceja altanera.-

X: Que dices?. –le miró asustado.-

Xx: -una esfera de fuego salió de su mano la sacudió hacia delante y salió a la dirección del prisionero.-

X: -un grito desgarrador se oyó por toda la estancia.- para¡. Me callo¡ ahora si lo haré¡ pero ya para¡. –convulsionaba de una forma horrible.-

Xx: -bajo su mano. Dejando caer la manga de su túnica.- perfecto. Te ves más inocente calladito.

X: Maldita bruja. –susurró.-

Xx: qué dijiste?. –se acercó a él.-

X: -al notar la pronta cercanía de ella. Ladeó su rostro.- aléjate. –su voz temblaba.-

X: -hizo un puchero.- ahora me tienes miedo?.

Xx: yo?. Ja¡. –frunció el ceño atemorizado.-

X: sé que lo tienes. –se alejó de él.- tu mente lo dice.

Xx: oye¡ deja de meterte a mi cabeza¡.-vociferó ronco.-

X: es mi deber. Que quieres que haga. –alzó las manos en son de paz.-

Xx: vaya estúpida hermandad que tienes. Te hubieras unido a nosotros. –se encogió de hombros.-

X: a quién le llamas nosotros?. –hurgó en su mirada.-

Xx: -balbuceó ante el escarmamiento en su mente.-

X: primero vas con todo mundo. Te haces amiguitos. Te haces pasar doble agente para cada bando. Luego vas y nos traicionas a los dos?. Eso si que es patético. –Hizo una mueca de disgusto.-

Xx: pero obtuve lo que quería no?. –alzó la ceja con chulería.-

X: ser comandante en jefe…y blahblahblah….puras tonterías Caius…-se sentó en una de las sillas metálicas que había en el rincón.-

C: pero lo logré. –asintió.-

Xx: eres estúpido. Tu y tu terquedad. –Negó con la cabeza.- te diré algo…

C: estoy esperando.-sonrió arrogante.-

Xx: eras lo bastante bueno cuando estabas con nosotros. –Bajó la mirada.- aunque estoy decepcionada.

C: en serio?. –dijo asombrado.-

Xx: no aprovechaste tus poderes. –Visualizaba sus botas lustradas.-

C: no quise evolucionar. –Trató de zafarse de las cadenas.-

Xx: ni lo intentes. Eres un maldito cobarde. –se irguió.-

C: basta de mí. –también se incorporó. Claro. Lo que pudo.- dime.

Xx: -giró su cabeza para verlo.-

C: qué fue lo que viste?. Te muy tranquila. –frunció el ceño confundido.- además no creo que gane los tuyos….también creo que tampoco ganarán los míos.

Xx: en algo tienes razón. –asintió furtivamente.-

C: y?. tienes algo que decirme?. –esperaba ansioso la respuesta.-

Xx: -tragó saliva. Cerró sus ojos. El ambiente mágico que antes se encontraba tenso. Disminuyó. Eso quería decir que estaba con la guardia baja.-

C: -le miraba escéptico. Algo malo iba a ocurrir. Su ansiedad comenzó a aumentar más.-

Xx: supongo que ya intuyes que algo va a pasar. Y no es de buen augurio. –dijo sin abrir aún los ojos.-

C: qué va ocurrir?. –le preguntó con temor.-

Xx: -abrió los ojos. Eran de un color blanco. Levitaba unos centímetros del suelo.-

C: -se apegó más a la pared. Encajó sus dedos en el mármol.-

Xx: se cumplirán ambas profecías. –dijo con una voz extraña.-C: No…no puede ser…-negaba con miedo y pavor. Realmente ocurriría.-

_La gran batalla final muy prontamente dará lugar...En un día no muy lejano...y traerá el peor de los caos..._

* * *

N: vas a hacer un hoyo en suelo. Ya tranquilo. –se estiraba sobre la cama.-

T: mira Nizy como demonios voy a estar tranquilo si una guerra se desata a mis narices y encima tienen a mi hermano por una estúpida profecía. –suspiró exasperado.-

N: -cogió la manta y se la puso alrededor de su cuerpo.- Tom. Ten fe. Podríamos ganar. –se encogió de hombros.-

T: si claro. –rodó los ojos irritado.- y qué aportamos nosotros?. Aquí enrollándonos mientras ellos se matan unos contra otros.

N: Entonces?. Quieres ir a enfrentárteles a ellos?. –bajó la mirada. Se levantó de la cama y fue a abrazarle por la espalda.- Tom…

T: qué Nizy…-se giró para verla. Con los ojos reteniendo las lágrimas.-

N: Ellos no tendrán ninguna compasión si nosotros nos unimos.-se apretujó más en el pecho de él.- somos débiles Tom.

T: No Nizy. –bufó.-

N: porqué crees que nos enviaron acá?. A la cima de la montaña?. –Levantó el mentón.-

T: -cerró los ojos cansado.- para qué?.

N: Tú también estás inculcado a la profecía de Lanchelot. –susurró.-

T: qué?. –separó su torso de ella pero no totalmente.-

N: Tom tú y Bill son hermanos, gemelos, su madre los concibió, los mantuvo en su vientre, y nacieron juntos. Dieciocho años después y aún siguen juntos….-frunció el ceño.-

T: qué quieres decir con eso?. Ya lo sabía pero eso a qué viene?.

N: lo que quiero decir es que…-tragó saliva.-

T: -su rostro se crispó. Una lágrima se derramó por su mejilla.- Nizy…

N: -negó con la cabeza. Se separó de Tom sin dejar de observar el horizonte.-

T: Nizy…estoy esperando una respuesta. –ya tenía la sensación de que algo le ocultaba.-

N: Lo siento Tom…-su voz sonaba quebradiza.-

T: Nizy…-su voz se torno ronca por el dolor.-

N: No puedo Tom…-se sentó en la cama temblorosa.-

T: Ya dilo¡ Joder no puedo estar así quiero regresar a mi vida. A los escenarios. A ser un famoso guitarrista. Ahora vienen ustedes y nos lo quitan. No crees que merezco una maldita respuesta? O tengo que adivinarlo yo todo?. –golpeó la pared más próxima. Sus nudillos sangraron.-

N: -se tensó ante el olor dulce de la sangre de él.- Tom no debías de haber hecho eso.

T: lo sé pero dime de una putada vez. Qué tenemos que ver Bill y yo en esa profecía?. Con que concluye?. No sé también por qué mi abuelo se incluye en esto también está muerto¡. –Exclamó enojado.-

N: Tom confía en mí. –seguía temblando y a la vez sedienta.-

T: ya en estos tiempos ya ni sé en quién confiar. –dio media vuelta para dirigirse a la puerta.-

N: -sus ojos se volvieron negros.- Tom…

T: qué diablos quieres? Mejor me largo y no uses tus poderes en mi Nizianna te conozco….-le miraba con reproche y con rencor.-

N: no puedes salir. –Encajó la mandíbula con fuerza.-

T: ya soy grandecito como para hacer las cosas por mi cuenta no?. Como no quieres decirme que pasa. Adiós. –se encaminó a la puerta.-

N: -veloz se interpuso entre la puerta y Tom.- Hazme caso Tom no salgas te matarán.

T: que me maten ya no me importa. Solo quiero saber lo de la profecía. Donde carajos se metió mi hermanito. Así que hazte aun ladito si?. –dijo sarcástico.-

N: piensas irte de ese modo?. –le barrió con la mirada arriba abajo.-

T: -sonrió con burla.- celosa? Vamos quítate de mi camino.

N: no me hables así. –le miró con desgana ya harta de todo. Cogió a Tom por los hombros y sobrevoló con él hasta quedar encima de la cama.-

T: vaya quieres otra ronda más? Bien para mí. De este modo quedarás dormida como un angelito. –Sonrió con lascivia.-

N: cállate y toma. –se mordió su propia muñeca y se la restregó a Tom sobre sus labios.-

T: -tomó de su sangre. Sentía como su cuerpo agarraba adrenalina. Fuerza. Voluntad. Y velocidad.- oh se siente genial.

N: ves?. Acaso no te preguntas por qué de pronto no te vuelves vampiro al tomar mi sangre?. –alzó una ceja mientras se movía sensualmente encima de él.-

T: -frunció el ceño confundido. Con sus manos cogió de las caderas de ella para moverse con más rapidez. Para un humano se vería borroso.-

N: Vamos Tom…Piensa…Eres un genio....Tu resol....viste....lo...de...la...pro...fe...cía.....-gemía sin control.-

T: -se movía más rápido. Esperaba saciarse para luego seguir con sus planes….un momento….Sangre….-N:-Tom dejó de moverse. Sonrió. Por fin sacó las conclusiones.- y cual es la respuesta genio?.T: Antídoto…-se encontraba en un estado neutral. Estático.-

* * *

La guerra se daba con más rudeza y parecía no tener fin. Varios seres de la noche luchaban contra los licántropos. Mejor conocidos como Hombres lobos. Era la típica guerra entre dos seres que se llevaban a muerte. Por un tratado roto de hace años. Lo que desató semejante discordia fue la rebelión de los Lobos.

Luchaban con necedad. Aunque ahora desmentían. Ignoraban sobre ese hecho que se causo hace mil años atrás. Hoy se enfrentaban por una razón diferente. Una pequeña nota que apareció en unos de los libros en la antigua Alejandría. En la época de Alejandro magno. Y sobre todo un recital que fue dicho por una bruja. La más poderosa de todos los tiempos. Berith Romanov.

Una simple profecía. Una superstición dirían los humanos. Esa es la gran importancia. Para los que se contendían a muerte. Una profecía que dará a lugar el destino de unos de los dos bandos. Una profecía de la una persona la carga a sus espaldas. Junto con otra persona pero con muy poca intensidad.

La pregunta era.

Quién era el que cargaba con dichosa maldición?

Se preguntaba una chica con trajes de samurai. Rubia con cabellos largos y con rizos. Pálida. Con unos ojos penetrantes color naranjas y amarillentos. Con una Katana al aire. Desmembrando a cada uno de sus enemigos de forma brutal y violenta. No era compasiva con nadie. Ni mucho menos con los suyos. Tenía sus propios principios. No pensaba en el futuro. Sonrió para sus adentros. Mientras veía como caía por enésima vez otro de sus contrincantes. Su hermana se reia de ella. Lo sabía y por eso la quería mucho.

Alzó la vista para mirarla. Bien. Perfecta tal cual como la entrenó. Mano en su lugar. Pierna posicionada. La postura de ataque y defensa. Ruda. No se dejaba vencer. Y lo mejor. No se rendía.

Retrocedió tres pasos. Requería oxígeno. No mucho. No estaba cansada. Se acercó presurosa. Pero firme y sigilosa. A aquella persona a la que quería saludar. Cargándose a todos aquellos que se les venia encima.

X: Ey¡ Morgausse¡. –Vociferó con fuerza.-

M:-giró su cabeza a la izquierda antes de sacar su Excalibur del pecho de un lobo. Cuando la vio. Sonrió. Siguió dando espadazos. La guerra aún no terminaba –

X: Sí sigue ¡ignórame….-rió con agonía.-

M: Vamos¡ estamos en plena guerra y tú quieres hablar formalmente. Querida…-digo sarcástica.- no es la hora del té. Si quieres da la media vuelta y retírate. Esto no es lo tuyo.

X: -rió con burla.- sí claro. Así que. Asi me hablas siendo yo tu maestra. Mmm vaya. Tanto tiempo ha pasado para que dijeras….Quién demonios es ésa? - apuñaló a uno que venía a toda velocidad con un corte limpio que no necesitó hacer una maniobra de más.-

M: sorprendente. Me enseñarás eso?. –alzó la barbilla orgullosa.-

X: claro nena…-se aproximó a ella.-

M: -la abrazó en un momento débil.- Bienvenida a casa Keis…

K: -la apretujó más.- Gracias. Y aunque No e suna dulce morada…-se encogió de hombros soltándose de ella.-

M: lo sé…-miró a su alrededor un poco abrumada.- Bueno. Quedamos para después vale?. Como los viejos tiempos?. –Sonrió cómplice.-

K: exacto. Cúbreme las espaldas. Hermanita. –se colocó en el punto de ataque. La zona cero a espaldas de Morgausse.-

M: Lista?.

Ambas empuñaron sus armas. Y se lanzaron de cabeza a la pelea. Cada una tenía sus propias tácticas. Sus movimientos. Pero a la vez tenían sincronización. Era increíble sus desplazamientos. Una daba un puñal a la izquierda y la otra lo contrario. Parecían el ying y el yang. Eran agua y aceite. Pero eran las mismas. Con su misma sangre.

K: Oye ¡ Tú….Quítate de mi camino pedazo de….-trató de apuñalar al extraño ser que estaba frente a ella.-

X: y si no quiero perra pulgosa…-gruñó alzando su puño.-

K: qué demonios ¡.-trató de protegerse. Ya que sabía que algo escondía bajo su mano.-

X: Maldita perra me lo quitaste todo y ahora verás lo que se siente…-empujó fuertemente a Keis contra una roca.-

K: -gritó dolorosamente. Llevó su mano libre bajo el pecho en dirección del corazón. Sentía un líquido espeso. Y algo afilado. Lo sacó con premura.- Un kunai?. –dijo dudosa y con temor.-

X: bienvenida a la guerra preciosa….ah…y es venenosa….-sonrió.-

* * *

**N/A:** y con eso es el comienzo del fin....La guerra ya dio inicio...Que hará Draco?...Que pasará con Keis?...


	10. Eine ungewisse Zukunft

**Aquí el 9no capítulo....**

**Enjoy it...**

**Uno de los capis más difíciles de hacer...en mi opinión..**

**Review plis¡!**

* * *

**Eine ungewisse Zukunft (Un futuro incierto)**

Alguien en un rincón oscuro temblaba. Su cuerpo estaba magullado. Con moretones. Que tardarían días en curarse. Bufó con desesperación. Qué ocurría?. Miró a su alrededor. Cajas y más cajas de cartón y de madera. Frío. Eso era lo que sentía. Frotó sus manos tratando de entrar en calor. Pero era inútil. Miedo. Tenia miedo. No sabía que pasaba tras esas puertas metálicas. Aunque lo temía.

Comenzó a concluir varios pensamientos que rondaban en su mente. Sus ideas revoloteaban aquí y allá borrosas. Se concentró aún más. Cerrando sus ojos. Encogiéndose. Abrazando sus piernas débilmente.

Sus recuerdos comenzaron a pasar como una película.

_Eran retazos. Pedazos._

_Luz. Veía una luz blanquecina. Flotaba?. Y esas alas que le daban la espalda?. Y esos cabellos dulcemente color caramelo. El ambiente irradiaba paz y amor. Una sensación hippie quizás?. Sonrió para sus adentros. Con afán sentía como ese mundo se derrumbaba al ver dos seres. Declarándose amor eterno. De una forma carnal. Draco y Morgausse._

_Fuego. Mucho calor. Su frente se perló del sudor. Qué era eso?. Porque visualizaba sombras tenebrosas?. Unos ojos rojos. Le perseguían. No quiso mirar atrás mientras corría como podían sus piernas. Como dice el dicho. La curiosidad mató el gato. Giró su rostro. Su semblante se crispó del dolor. Una mujer era sacrificada. En fuego vivo. Morgausse._

_Se encontraba en la edad media. Mujeres vestidas con vestidos extravagantes. Hombres machistas. La época del machismo. Aunque prosperaba el caballerismo. Una cantina. Una mujer ataviada en un vestido rojo escarlata. Tomaba de un vasito de tequila. Giró su rostro. Señalando sus colmillos. Sedienta. En busca de su presa. Morgausse._

_Oscuridad. Frío. Mucho Frío. Pisó firmemente el suelo. No había nieve. Eso que significaba?. Frotándose los brazos. Sintió como su estómago era jalado para abajo. Su cabeza daba vueltas. Cayó sentado sobre algo duro. Abrió los ojos. Frunció el ceño. Estaba sentado sobre el alféizar de una ventana. Miró el sol que salía a lo lejos. En el horizonte._

_Su interior se llenó de calidez. Aún confundido. Se sentó correctamente. Ya que daba para las afueras de una casa. Su mirada asombrada. Se encontró a una pareja. Dormitando abrazados. Muy sonrientes. Observó los rostros de ellos. Se sorprendió al verse a sí mismo. Cambiado físicamente. Se veía más corpulento. Sus cabellos no eran negros. Sino castaños. _

_Contemplando a la mujer que se encontraba a su lado. No podía ver su rostro. Le daba la espalda. Los cabellos de ella se desperdigaban sobre la mullida almohada como un abanico. Se movió un poco. Por la molestia de los rayos del astro rey. Dio un pequeño brinco al ver que su yo había despertado mirando fijamente donde estaba él. Dudoso se quedó quieto. Hasta alivianarse cuando su yo meditaba el rostro de la persona de su lado._

_Alzó su mano para acariciar el rostro de ella. Con delicadeza. Con suma tranquilidad. Se apegó más a ella. Abrazándola con ternura. Su mirada era intensa. Su mano bajó. Hasta quedar en un lugar específico. Se acercó a ella dándole pequeños besos en sus párpados cerrados. Ella gruñó suavemente. El se rió con burla. Le dijo "Despierta dormilona". Le respondió con balbuceos. _

_La mano de su yo escondida bajo las sábanas comenzaba a moverse con sutileza. Y amor. Él frunció el ceño. Se desconcentró cuando ella ya había abierto los ojos. Ya había despertado. "Ya deja, Me da náuseas." Él correspondió "Es que, ya quiero verlo." Ella rodó los ojos "Faltan cinco meses y ahora quítate que tengo que ir al baño por tu culpa". Él abrió sus ojos a más no poder. Ésa mujer estaba embarazada. Un bulto pequeño se asomaba en su vientre desnudo. Morgausse._

Abrió los ojos. Respirando agitadamente. Qué eran esas imágenes?. Eso era estúpido. Tan solo apareció en ese lugar sucio. Y lleno de cajas que no sabía que se encontraba dentro de ellas.

Qué tenía que ver Morgausse con todo eso?. Y él que tenía?. Porque desde que ella se manifestó en su vida. Comenzó a tener esas visiones?. O eran premoniciones?. Con temor. Aún temblando. De frío y de algo más. Se recostó para dormir de nuevo. Quería que ya todo acabara. Regresar de nuevo a la normalidad. Una lágrima fluyó en su mejilla.

* * *

Lestat seguía en lo suyo. Tras haber sido atacado por la espalda. Un traidor de nuevo. Gruñó de la exasperación. Enajenado. Violentamente encajaba sus armas lo más profundo en sus contrincantes. Corría velozmente zafándose de las garras enemigas. Se encontraba cortándole la cabeza cuando oyó la voz clara de alguien. Esa persona. Ese ser que al que estuvo unido hace siglos atrás. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo lo escuchó.

Bajó la guardia. Sorprendido. Cayó al suelo estrepitosamente. Cerró sus ojos ante el dolor que le causaba la herida mortal en su costado. Se taponó. Desde luego le sangraba a borbotones. Frunció el ceño. Porqué sangraba si era un ser de la noche?. Una risa retumbo sus oídos sensibles. Suspiró largamente con enfado.

X: ups¡. Perdón tío….-sonrió con burla.- Vamos levanta…tienes que pagar por esto.

L: yo?.Disculpa pero tu iniciaste con esto. Es tu estúpida pelea. –se levantó débilmente.-

X: Eres hipócrita siempre lo haz sido. Nunca diste algo de ti. Todo rodaba a tu alrededor. Te equivocas. Tu no eres el centro del universo. –izó su arma.-

L: quieres guerra?. Pues guerra tendrás imbécil.

X: no imbécil tu. Me lo quitaste todo ante tu imperio. –sonrió alzando la ceja desafiante.- Un imperio que se derrumbó.

L: ah si?. Y quienes fueron los traidores?. –cogió su espada.-

X: -posó su dedo índice sobre la mandíbula.- Mm. No lo sé…-sonriendo burlonamente.-

L: Maldito…Ustedes lo fueron. Simplemente nos dieron la espalda.

X: oye cuida tu reputación. Estas muy débil. –volteó a su alrededor.- No querrás que te vean así de ese modo no?.

L: cállate de una buena vez. Siempre hablas en vez de actuar. –manoteó su espada al aire. Muy cerca de él.-

X: wa¡ cuidado con mi cuellito. No vaya a ser que me muerdas después.

L: -gruñó de la desesperación. Miraba de vez en cuando su herida.- Vamos da el primer golpe¡.

X: -negó masticando chicle.- Tú…

L: tira tu chicle mugroso y empieza.-enfadándose por el sonido de dentro de la boca de él.-

X: y si no quiero?

Lestat se encogió de hombros con la mirada altanera y orgullosa. De pronto su rostro se colmó con gotas de sangre. Frunció la nariz con asco. Ladeó su rostro. Su expresión cambió al ver que la guerra aún no terminaba. Parecía no querer finalizar. Su interior se llenó de furia. Sintió como un peso se recargaba en su espalda. Era reconfortante como sentir a alguien que estaba a tu lado.

L: Gracias. –suspiró con dolor. Su herida no dejaba de emanar sangre negra.-

M: de nada padre. Vas bien?. –miró su lesión.-

L: saldré de esta. –hacía de torniquete su mano sobre ella.-

M: Desgraciado. –viendo el cadáver del que apuñaló a Lestat.-

L: Yaxley no tenía la culpa.

M: No?. –asintió con premura.- pero aún así se pasó al otro bando.

L: ahí viene uno. Preparada?. –alzó su Excalibur.-

Ambos se lanzaron de cabeza a aquella locura. Pero una locura por sus bienes. Propiedades. Ideales. Propósitos. Morgausse se detuvo por unos momentos. Estática. Su mirada se denotaba perdida. Lestat seguía dando bandazos. Observando como su primogénita se congelaba en medio de la nada. Confundido. Se acercó a ella sigiloso.

L: Morgy?. –Lanzando sus movimientos a los que se le venían.-

M: Keis…-susurró.-

L: qué?. Que hace ella aquí?. –miró a su alrededor buscándola entre los árboles. Entre la nieve que caía y lograba taponarlo todo de un color blanco. Para confundir a los demás.-

M: No…-y se echó a correr a toda velocidad.-

L: Morgausse¡. –Vociferó entre tres lobos que se le acercaban con furia.-

Harto de su arma blanca. Quiso sacar sus armas verdaderas. Las armas mortales como el decía. Las armas que menos le gustaba. Las pistolas. Disparó una vez. Haciendo un círculo matando a los lobos. De un solo tiro. Satisfecho. Se irguió. Pero para tan solo quedar congelado.

Frente a él. Se encontraba la persona a la que tanto amaba. Pero a la vez que tanto odiaba. Pero lo más doloroso. Fue un grito desgarrador que se oyó por todo el valle. Keis había muerto. Su hija. Loba.

* * *

Luz. Paz. Un ambiente lleno de fe. Amor. Varios seres rumbaban. Deambulaban con túnicas grises. Murmullos. Susurros que declaraban la hora de la batalla final. Tan cercana que estaba. Que ponían de alerta a los ángeles. Vigilando a los arcángeles como debatían el fin de esa era de discordia por el poder de la noche. Arcángeles que escribían en el diario del destino.

S: Zagiel tenemos que hacerlo.- miraba a su alrededor nerviosa. Desdoblando su túnica.-

Z: No podemos Selene. Nos castigarán.

S: -bufó. Su mirada vagaba por el rostro del ángel con suspicacia y a la vez con súplica.-

Z: No. –Dijo zajamente.-

S: -gruñó pateando el suelo. Viendo como los arcángeles se miraban con desacuerdo unos con los otros.- Por favor?.

Z: Que no te queda claro que no?. Que palabra no entiendes?.- se cruzó de hombros.-

S: -inhaló aire y se contuvo unos segundos.- Está bien.

Z: -asintió. Iba a dar media vuelta. Cuando…-

S: y si él muere?. –alzó la ceja.-

Z: qué?. –frunció el ceño.-

S: si muere Bill…Si ellos.-miró disimuladamente a los seres de arriba.-deciden matarlo.

Z: No pueden hacerlo.

S: cómo sabes?. Ellos son impredecibles.

Z: eres testaruda. Y estúpida. Cómo ellos escribirán eso si el mayor no lo permitirá?. Él cree en la palabra de la bruja.

S: eso dices y crees tu. Pero. Estás seguro que él dimitirá sobre eso?.

Z: es una estupidez hablar de eso. Pase lo que pase será a favor d ela humanidad. No de ellos. Sabes que a ellos ya les llego su fin.

S: No. –Su voz se notaba ronca.-

Z: Sólo lo haces por tu hermano?. –preguntó cauteloso.-

S: Sí. –su mirada se entristeció.-

Z: vamos¡. No creerás lo que diga esa vampiresa.

S: Le creo y tu también eres supersticioso con Morgausse.

Z: Yo nada más con la bruja Berith.

S: Sí claro. Santo devotado…-rodó los ojos. Se puso seria.- Pero en serio piénsatelo. Es probable que rubriquen la muerte del gemelo?. Piénsalo.

Por unos momentos Zagiel se quedo pensativo sopesando el futuro. El rumbo que daría los arcángeles si escribieran tal desorden. Tan solo causaría más caos. La futura muerte de todos los seres de la noche junto con el que cargaba la profecía de Lanchelot. E incluso con el que cargaba la profecía de Amerië.

Miró a sus superiores. Rodeando un gran altar de mármol. Con un vasto libro antiguo. Hojas de lino. El libro del destino. El libro en el que tan solo lo podían escribir y leer los espíritus de su mayor. Pero como podría hacerlo si tenía un poder elevado al suyo. Frunció el ceño analizando los movimientos de ellos.

S: -sonrió al verlo así.- y que dices?.

Z: -Torció su cabeza. Negó con pesadez.- Sabías que eres terca?.

S: Sí lo sé en cada momento me lo dicen. –se encogió de hombros divertida.-

Z: -exhaló con pesadumbre.- Tenemos que hacerlo?.

S: sí. –asintió.- Qué esperas? No estarás ahí paradote. Quieres salvar el mundo?. –le cogió de las solapas de la túnica.-

Z: -dejándose arrastrar por ella.- querrás decir tú mundo.

S: vamos. No seas anormal.

Z: si lo soy. –la miró con rareza.-

S: si como digas. Vamos que tenemos que idear un plan de cómo pedir "prestado" el libro. –hizo entre comillas con los dedos.-

Z: Más bien robarlo….

S: para un bien común…hasta es para nosotros. –le guiñó el ojo cómplice.-

* * *

**N/A:** Selene...Esa chica me cae bien...uno de mis personajes favoritos después de Morgausse...y Keis una chica que no permaneció mucho tiempo en esta historia....una gran chica...


	11. The slaughter and twins

**Aquí el 10mo capítulo...**

**Otro capi que me fue difícil de escribir ya verán el porqué...(y aviso el pequeño poema de abajo no es mío es de una amiga a la que quiero mucho por haberme prestado su hermoso fragmento)**

**Disfruten...**

**Reviews plis¡!**

* * *

**The slaughter and twins**

Morgausse sintió que todo su mundo se derrumbó. Que todo lo que pasaba a su alrededor se volvía negro. Su interior. Un interior en donde ya no había nada más que su alma. Un alma condenada a vivir entre las sombras. Sin dejar de entrar a nadie en su vida. Su interior se entornó lleno de venganza. De dolor. Por aquellos siglos de sufrimiento.

Al ver como su hermana de sangre. Su hermana del otro bando por protegerla. Se transformó en un ser impulsivo. En una mujer loba. Para proteger a sus familiares. Y más a sus hermanos menores. Morgausse y Audiel. Su grito desgarrador se oyó por todo el bosque. Por un segundo. Todos los que peleaban se detuvieron. Ante el quejido lastimoso. Muchos se le erizaron los vellos de la nuca.

Draco vio como Morgausse empuñaba con furia su espada. En la punta del acantilado. Su gran abrigo de piel ondeaba con el suave viento. Cómo inclinaba su cabeza. Sabía que iba a suceder en estos poco segundos de luto. Con la mirada trató de buscar a sus aliados para hacer un círculo fuera de ella. La miró con tristeza. No quería saber como sería perder a Selene. Poco a poco fue acercándose a ella.

Presentía varias figuras a su alrededor. En su mente rodaba la imagen de Keis cayendo al acantilado. Junto a Hades. Un demonio al que le debía una pelea. Ahora ya no podía hacer nada. La mirada de Keis al caer. Desbordando amor. Ternura. Y un adiós dibujado en sus ojos. Un adió definitivo. Como si ella ya supiese que iba a irse y esta vez para siempre. Una lágrima de sangre fluyó por su mejilla. Aún con los ojos cerrados. Se giró para enfrentarse nuevamente a la batalla.

Eishet había observado todo lo sucedido. No tan lejos de ahí. En la copa de los árboles luchando con sus enemigos que se atrevían a subir. Al ver que Keis había muerto. Cerró sus ojos con fuerza. Dejando salir todo el aire de sus pulmones. Con aflicción bajó de ahí. Pero para encontrarse con una sorpresa.

L: Creo que ya estás conforme con haber perdido a una más…

E: -negó con parsimonia.- No lo estoy Lestat.

L: ah no? Y entonces porque no hiciste nada?. –la mató uno de los tuyos.-

E: -Varias lágrimas surcaron de sus ojos. Mirando con desesperación su alrededor. Llena de lodo y sangre entre su ropa.- Porque no…

L: Dilo…-susurró entre dientes. Furioso.-

E: Maldita sea¡. Porque no podía hacer nada de acuerdo¡. Yo no…- Cabizbaja.-

L: Eres patética. No sé como pudiste…y encima es…-se acercó a ella pegando sus cuerpos.-

E: -sollozó. Y temblaba al sentir el frío cuerpo de Lestat.- Yo…-su voz era débil.-

L: Es tu hija…No sé como…Debí de haberlo pensado. –masculló con odio.-

E: No…-tragó saliva.-

L: me la quitaste Eishet…No sé como pudiste pero lo hiciste. –apretaba la mandíbula con fuerza. Empuñando su espada sobre la pierna de Eishet.-

E: te quedaste con dos…ése fue el trato…-trataba de huir su mirada. Pero la tenía acorralada.-

L: Un trato estúpido. Porque no demonios acabamos con esto y quedamos en paz?. –con una mano se frotó las sienes ya frustrado.-

E: sabes que no podemos. Nos vigilan...

L: al diablo con esto¡ terminemos con esto¡. –la cogió de los hombros sacudiéndola. Queriendo que entrara en razón.-

E: -Más lágrimas fluían de sus ojos al brusco movimiento negándose con fuerza.- No¡.

L: -La miró con dolor. La empujó.- Qué?.

E: -se retorcía los dedos con nerviosismo.- Lo siento.

L: eres…eres…despreciable…-Se alejó unos pasos.-

E: no…-levantó la mirada y se enfrentó a él.- Sabes que yo…-ladeó su rostro.- Gracias por haber cuidado a Morgausse y a Audiel…

L: Era mi deber.-su voz destilad odio.-

E: Lestat comprende que no podemos romper con esto. Todos perderíamos. Y se lo llevarán a él. Al de la profecía de Lanchelot. Y lo torturarán hasta morir. Lo siento. –le miraba con profundidad.-

L: Lo sé. –dijo rindiéndose. Se acercó nuevamente a ella ya relajado.-

E: -le sonrió tristemente.- Te amo…

L: -alzó la ceja incrédulo.- y lo dices en plena batalla?.

E: Sí…Después de mucho…

L: pues yo también te…-se quejó lastimosamente.-

E: Lestat?. Qué pa…-su corazón se partía en mil pedazos cuando el cuerpo de él se ladeó. Para abrazarla y sentir un líquido espeso en su mano.-

* * *

Oscuridad. Una fría y cruel realidad. Bill despertó al sentir un cosquilleo en su estómago. Hambre. Tenía hambre hacía días que no comía. Un dolor de cabeza espantoso. Le punzaban las sienes. Se arremangaba su pijama. Con el que lo secuestraron. Trataba de encogerse y frotarse para darse calor.

Balanceándose sobre sus pies. Se pasaba sus manos sobre su cabello. Aplacándolo. Extrañando sus horas de arreglo. De maquillaje. El espejo con el que cada día se miraba para salir y enfrentarse a su realidad. Quería volver a cantar. Pisar los escenarios. Dar entrevistas. Firmar. Tomarse foto con fans.

Tener una vida normal. Volver a ella. Por un momento maldijo la hora en que conoció a Morgausse. La hora en que se metió en el mundo de ella. Ya no quería más sufrimiento. Aquí desolado. En la soledad. Añorando todos aquellos momentos. Cerró sus ojos. Recordando la noche en que conoció a ella. No sabía que le traería muchas consecuencias.

No sabía que sucedía. El porqué de su encierro. Quería que le rescatasen. Que lo abrigasen. Que le dieran algo de comer. Lo ansiaba. Ansiaba tener futuro. Ahora no había forma de saber si lo tendría. Aunque no hacía caso sobre sus visiones.

Bill estaba muy equivocado.

Algunas cambiaran. Otras seguirán su cauce natural. Todo comenzó con sus antepasados. En especial uno. Su abuelo. Un cazavampiros.

El que lo inició todo.

Bill ya no podía dar más. Se recostó levemente en el suelo. En contra la pared. Cerró sus ojos. Su cuerpo empezó a relajarse. Músculo con músculo. Nervios con nervios. Se soltaba poco a poco.

Hasta que.

Su cabeza explotó con una fuerte punzada. Se irguió. Cogiéndose la cabeza con ambas manos. Se escondió entre sus rodillas tratando de calmarse. Pero el dolor era tan fuerte. Que gruñía. Y apretaba los dientes. Rechinando. De repente una voz le habló. Una voz masculina una voz que conocía a la perfección. Por algo permanecieron juntos desde la concepción hasta ahora.

Tom. Su hermano.

Era una visión eso diría Bill. Eran imágenes. Una habitación con una cama de doseles. Con una mujer dormida. Semidesnuda. Un gran ventanal con vista a una montaña blanca. Bañada de nieve. Un pergamino. Antiguo. Un escrito. Una profecía. Delataba con sus conocimientos del latín. Qué era eso?. Sangre. Salpicada en un cuarto circular. Dos personas en el suelo. Una tirada y otra hincada sobre ella. Deliberaba con acercarse pero no podía. Frascos. Una camilla de acero. Él sobre ella. Atado. Dos seres encapuchados con túnicas negras. Un lobo que le miraba con los colmillos de fuera. Se alejó de esa imagen. Le intrigaba esos dos cuerpos en el suelo. Trató de devolverse a ella. Pero había un muro invisible que no dejaba obstruir el paso. El dolor fue aún más fuerte cuando oyó a su hermano decir.

T: Aguanta…Pronto estaremos ahí…Te quiero…Sé fuerte…

Y ahí fue cuando cayó inconsciente.

* * *

72 horas después…

Porqué duele? Porque el amor duele?.

Viendo el pasado, mi pasado oscuro y lúgubre…  
paseando por el tiempo y el espacio…

He descubierto que te llevo aquí adentro desde hace tiempo…  
cuando me siento solo solamente existe un sentimiento…

El que te quiero con todo mi corazón…  
recordando cosas del pasado…

Sabrás que como yo nunca mas nadie te amado…

O alguien más lo logró…

Reclamando, gritando, sacudiendo…  
reclamándole a la vida…

Porque tu no estas conmigo cada día…Ya no lo estás…  
no sabes tu lo que a mi me encantaría…dejaste de estar a mi lado

Cuando te fuiste a esa misión…  
romper la distancia que nos separa cada día…trato de hacerlo pero me alejas aún más…

Mas no es la distancia…es que tan cerca y tan cerca de la vez…  
si no el tiempo el que se fija…los segundos…los minutos….las horas…

Que hoy interviene en un amor que se complica...

Draco bajo la mirada al suelo. Dejo caer una lágrima haciendo uso de su poder de ángel caído. Alzo al cielo sus alas negras. Con la espada enfundada en su mano el gran Gladius. Que brillo en la noche estrellada. Escuchaba los gritos desgarradores. Gruñidos. Los latigazos. Los leves sonidos de golpes de espadas. Disparos. Cerró sus ojos. Las sienes le palpitaban. Su ceño se fruncía. Pero aún así su expresión se notaba relajada. Estaba sumamente decidido. Nada le pararía. A pesar de las palabras de todos aquellos que le negaron su petición. Era una estupidez lo sabía.

Pero lo haría por el bien de todos. Sería la manumisión de su vida no devuelta. Estrujó con furia la empuñadura de la espada. Su gran abrigo ondeó por el viento. Levantó el rostro. Sin abrir los ojos. Sus labios se crisparon de dolor. Al ver retazos. Imágenes en su mente.

Su pasado.

Un pasado oscuro. No muy grato. Ya no quería sufrir. Quería algo. Bien que lo podía tener. Pero no quería traicionar a nadie. En especial a su alma gemela. Morgausse. Se rió interiormente. Sí claro. Tendría acaso alma?. Y si moría?. Iría al cielo o de plano al infierno?.

Le daba igual…

Tantas pérdidas. Entre ellas muchos de sus allegados. Quería que los demás fueran felices. Él lo haría a costa de su vida. Por ella. Por él. Por su futuro juntos. No debía intervenir en su camino. Un camino que no se merece meterse. No supo como dio con ella. Pero ya era hora.

De despedirse.

Todo un pasado con ella. Tanto dolor y sufrimiento que pasaron juntos. Sonrió afligido. Cuando le confesó antes de hacer semejante estupidez que ella había esperado. Había estado embarazada. Apiñó sus párpados con dolor. Ahora. Ella tendría un futuro que él no tendría. Tendría a alguien a su lado. Que se amasen mutuamente. Tendría niños. Con él nunca lo tuvo por sus caminos. Y simplemente sería ella. Como cuando era humana. Como él nunca lo fue. Es y fue una máquina sin sentimientos.

Ya era demasiado tarde.

Cuando sintió aquellos ojos al que amaba con locura. Con miedo. Con estupefacción. Con tristeza. Con temor. Con ansiedad. Con un poco de amor?. Quizás. Ya tenía el collar en el cuello. No quiso abrir los ojos y enfrentarla. No quería enfrentarla. No quería retractarse.

Di dos pasos atrás. Entrando a la cueva. El que seria su infierno. Y cuando comenzó a sentir un calor inmenso en el pecho. Decidió abrir los ojos. Ella le regalaba una sonrisa. Con los ojos cristalinos. Le regresó el gesto. Susurró.

_Sé feliz. Te amo. _

Asintió con dolor. Alguien gritaba su nombre. Empuñó con fuerza sus armas. Dio un paso adelante. Firme. Con la yema de su dedo le delineó el rostro. Soportando el calor inmenso. Acortó distancias. Le besó. Fue un beso tierno.

Él sintió dolor y felicidad. Por saber que ella estaría bien. Que seguiría adelante. Nunca le necesitó. Hubo un tiempo que le amó. Pero ahora no. Había otro. Sólo esperaba que él cumpliera con el trato.

Ella se alejó. Fuera de la fría y oscura cueva le dio la última mirada. Anhelante. Él asintió con congoja. El calor, las punzadas, las lenguas de fuego que sentía aumentaban. La miró. Diciéndole.

_Adiós._

Y por último antes de que las llamas consumiesen el lugar y el mismo. Conmemoraba esos momentos felices que tuvo en sus no-vidas. Después todo desapareció.

Y con eso fue su esperada redención.

* * *

**N/A:** fue un pequeño spoiler de lo que va a pasar dentro de 3 días...si es que se cumple...o cambiará en destino?


	12. The true and eternal love

**Aquí el 11avo capítulo...**

**Otro capi que me fue difícil escribir....fue un dolor de cabeza....y así el más largo de todos...**

**Disfruten....**

**y ADVERTENCIA: Escenas de 18+....(Leve)**

**Reviews plis¡!**_

* * *

_

**The true and eternal love**

_Tres días antes._

Morgausse se batía a duelo con unos de los grandes demonios que resguardaban la entrada a aquél cubículo su protegido. Bill Kaulitz. Con el dolor de la pérdida de su hermana y padre. Se enfrentaba con furia. Con frialdad. No pensaba en las consecuencias. Ya nada importaba. Sus seres más queridos ya no estaban a su lado. Pero tenía que seguir luchando. Por ellos y por sus aliados.

El maldito no se dejaba vencer. Ella ya daba signos de debilidad y cansancio. Tras varias noches luchando sin parar. Su cuerpo comenzaba a cobrar factura. Y más su garganta que le ardía horrores. Sacudía la cabeza para reprimir tal saciedad de sangre.

Sus ojos cambiaron de color. Antes color violetas ahora rojos. Gruñidos que arañaban su cuello. Desesperada ya. Miró a su alrededor de forma automática e inmediata. Viendo el asentimiento de su madre. Se abalanzó a aquel ser que se le venía encima. Un grito penoso se oyó por toda la estancia.

Con paso lento y seguro. Llegó hasta toparse con la puerta metálica. Se hincó para arrebatar las llaves que las traía consigo el cadáver que reposaba bajo la puerta. La mancilló y abrió esta. Con la mirad cautelosa. Caminó cuidadosamente percibiendo alguna trampa. Frunció el ceño. Nada. Nada de nada. Dónde estaba Bill?.

Estaría?...No ni siquiera podía pensarlo. No debía pensar eso. No ahora que la batalla terminó y ellos salieron victoriosos. Escudriñando en la oscuridad. Forzó más sus instintos vampiricos. Que ya no daba para más. Por estar sedienta. Hasta que percibió un suave pero leve respiración. Todo su interior se relajó. Con su oído sensible siguió el arrullo.

Le encontró hecho un ovillo. Temblando de frío. Se maldijo al ver que estaba magullado. Herido. Unas cortadas en sus muñecas y espalda. Dejó de respirar. No se dejaría ir fácilmente. Antes muerta que lastimarlo por su naturaleza. Se arrodilló frente a él. Con su mano le retiró una mecha de cabello que le tapaba su frente. La dejó ahí. Cerró sus ojos. Dejando que Bill se relajara. Y le permitiera entrar a su mente.

Al notar un gran muro de hielo en la mente de Bill. Retiro su mano. La profecía se estaba cumpliendo. Entristecida. Enfundó su espada a sus espaldas. Con sus brazos cargó a Bill. Que se encogió apegándose a ella para recibir calor.

Tras haber llegado a las puerta del castillo de Brauhn su viejo hogar. A lo alto de las blancas y mullidas montañas. Escondida por los árboles del bosque abundante. Tom arremetió ante ella. Pidiendo ver a su hermano. Nizianna trató de detenerle. Morgausse negó. Ella se quedó en su lugar con los brazos extendidos. Unos aliados bajaron el cuerpo débil del gemelo menor. Tom con las lágrimas de alegría y con expresión asustada. Fue a verle. Abrazándolo y desistiendo para que despertara.

M: bien. –bajó la mirada. No era buena dando noticias. Y más cuando tus partidarios esperan la siguiente orden. Tras la muerte de Lestat ella pasó a ser la líder. Y aquello nada le gustaba. Dar órdenes y planear planes no era lo suyo. Decidida y firme. Levantó la mirada. Barrió el gran comedor. Vio como algunos ansiosos por continuar en sus entrenamientos para la última batalla final. Otros temerosos por las pérdidas dadas. Por el futuro que se tornaría de aquí en adelante.- sé que esperan que de órdenes. Por ahora no puedo. Lo siento.

Se retiró y se dirigió a la habitación en donde Bill descansaba. Nizy salía de ella. Cerrando suavemente.

M: Cómo está?. –le preguntó con congoja.-

N: está recuperándose con una rapidez sorprendente. No sé si es la profecía o es su cuerpo. –se encogió de hombros.- es increíble sana más rápido que nosotros.

M: Lo sé. –la miró angustiosa.-

N: Está despierto. Y hace muchas preguntas peligrosas. Tom trata de tranquilizarlo. Pero el gemelo es terco como una mula sea que más. –Rodó los ojos.-

M: -sonrió forzosamente.- Ese es Bill…-negó con la cabeza. Suspiró. Mirando la puerta.-

N: -puso su mano en el hombro de ella.- Lo siento.

M: No es nada. Ya era la hora…-susurró de una manera ininteligible.-

N: Puedes entrar…-asintió.-

M: Gracias Nizy por todo…

* * *

Bill no entendía el porqué su cuerpo estaba inmaculadamente vigoroso. Se había renegreado. En cuanto pisó el castillo. Algo tenía que ver. Veía como su hermano le seguía sus movimientos desde el gran ventanal.

B: deja de mirarme así Tom. –Hizo una mueca.-

T: Bill…-apretó la mandíbula.-

B: Es que me miras como un fenómeno¡. Vete¡. –vociferó.-

M: Bill…-se paró frente a la cama de doseles negros.-

El ambiente se relajó pero bajó la temperatura. Bill se incorporó lo más posible que pudo mirándola con duda y un poco de rencor. Tom estaba indeciso sabía que no debía quedarse en esa habitación. No era el momento y el lugar oportuno para estar ahí. Incómodo se retiró de ahí con un peso de sobra.

Morgausse se preparaba para la gran ametralladora de preguntas que era Bill. Notaba que su mente estaba como un huracán. Nada en concreto ya que no podía entrar fácilmente. El muro ra difícil de derrumbar. Se sentó sigilosa a los pies de la gran cama. Inclinando su cabeza en uno de los postes. Cerrando sus ojos.

B: -le miraba estupefacto. La expresión de ella denotaba dolor, luto, cansancio y angustia entre otros más. No quería hablar. Pero necesitaba saberlo. Saber qué ocurría con él y a su alrededor.- Por qué yo Morgausse?.

M: -tragó saliva. Dudosa. Su voz tembló.- No lo sé. Sinceramente no lo sé.

B: -asintió con aflicción.- y tú eres…

M: -frunció más los párpados. Ya era hora de la verdad.- Un poco de todo Bill…-abrió sus ojos.-

B: a qué te refieres con todo?.

M: -ladeó su rostro. Admiraba el rostro de su protegido.- Soy un ángel caído…eso ya lo sabías…

B: -asintió. Se cubrió más con las mantas.-

M: Fui un demonio…Por un pacto…no quería morir…poco después me convertí en bruja…

B: -frunció el ceño.-

M: después me convertí en un ser de la noche…un vampiro. –su expresión inescrutable. Sus ojos miraban a la nada.-

B: -inhaló fuertemente.-

M: Por eso dicen que soy la más poderosa…

B: por qué?...

M: no es obvio?. Tengo la mente fría. No pienso. Actúo antes de hablar. Ese es mi peor defecto…Pero la razón está en que me convertí en todo aquello…un monstruo…nunca me sentí satisfecha con lo que era…Un ángel…Demonio…Bruja…y ahora vampiro. Quería algo nuevo…pero esto se convirtió mi propio infierno. Es cierto que elegí este camino. No se lo deseo a nadie…

B: -La miraba estupefacto. Asimilando todo. Sacando conclusiones. Uniendo cables.- Pero…

M: sé lo que quieres preguntar. Ya no diré mi frase famosa. Por que ya no lo vale. –sonrió de lado tristemente.-

B: -esperaba la respuesta ante su pregunta muda.-

M: Sabes desde pequeño que fui tu guardián…como un ángel de la guarda. –ironizó.-

B: -asintió afligido ya sabía por donde iban los disparos.-

M: Bill yo…hace mucho tiempo…digo mucho porque realmente lo es…te vi…así…-se acercó a él gateando cruzando la cama.- Tu hermoso rostro. Te vi. Cuando era humana. Minutos antes que muriera. Y me acogieran en el cielo…

B: -se dejó acariciar por la mano de Morgausse embriagándose de su aroma.-

M: desde ese momento decidí ser tu guardián. No sabía el porqué. Era porque aún no existías. Hasta después de convertirme. Seguí mi instinto. Y llegué a dar con tu madre. Que estaba dando a luz a unos niños que harían de mi vida algo única y especial. Y ahí fue cuando lo supe todo. Como una visión. Que me hizo quedar en coma unos días. Esa visión Bill…Tú morías…

B: -su corazón comenzó a agitarse al igual que su respiración.- Pero…yo…que tengo que…ver con eso?.

M: -frunció el ceño con dolor. Y bajó la mirada para postrarla en la seda de la sábana.- Tu sangre…

B: mi sangre?...-su voz tembló.-

M: Tu eres el de la profecía de Lanchelot…-lo dijo con voz de ultratumba.-

B: yo…-hizo una mueca de desentendimiento.-

M: Bill…Tú…eres el antídoto…

B: antídoto para qué?...

M: Para todo mal…-le miró con lágrimas de sangre.-

* * *

Una explosión se oyó a lo lejos. Varios metros de ahí se distinguían dos figuras destellando una luz blanca a su alrededor. Si nos acercamos. Una chica y un chico. La chica de cabellos rubios ojos azules que brillaban extasiados. Y el chico con una expresión de turbación. Algo no andaba bien. Y bien que no se equivocaba.

Z: Selene ya nunca más te haré caso. –exhaló fuertemente bufando.-

S: Vamos¡ a poco no te divertiste?. Aun que sea un poco….-le miraba como perro degollado.-

Z: mira tú que robar lo más valioso del universo…-rodó los ojos.-

S: -se quedó pensativa mirando las puertas de roble del castillo a frente a ella.- Vamos…

Z: Selene….-se encogió de hombros ante su superior.-

S: que vengas te digo¡…-bramó un poco desesperada.-

Z:-frunció el ceño. Algo estaba pasando. Algo que Selene sentía fuera de lugar.- Que…

S: Oh no…-su semblante se crispo del dolor.-

Z: Oye…Que es lo que pasa?. –sintiendo el gran arremango de energía de ella.-

S: Es Draco…-Sus ojos demostraban miedo.- Tengo que ir a detenerle…Corre¡.

Z: -se dejó guiar por Selene. Corrieron hacia el castillo.-

Ambos entraron estrepitosamente. Selene quedó estática mirando las escaleras de mármol negro. Forzando sus poderes a sensibilizarlos y ver, sentir y oír lo que ocurría. Cuando percibió un golpe en alguna parte de la estancia. Y un gruñido lastimero. Tres nombres susurrándose. Varios gemidos. Un escalofrío corrió por cada una de sus vértebras. Negó con la cabeza. Pasando saliva. Cerró sus ojos con fuerzas. Para enfrentarse a su hermano. Su hermano hecho pedazos. No será nada fácil levantarlo del suelo. Ya había tropezado con la misma piedra dos veces. Y el resultado?. La misma. Se dejó conducir ante los pensamientos desoladores que Draco gritaba en su interior. Siguió caminando prudentemente. Hasta que le encontró. En la fría y oscura biblioteca. Sentado. Abrazándose a sus rodillas. Balanceándose de adelante atrás. Selene no sabía que hacer. Tan solo se acercó a él. Rezando que no se portara agresivo y la mandara al demonio. Se hincó. Y se dejó caer sobre él. Dándole todo su cariño, consuelo, y amor. Como hermana. Que unían lazos de sangre desde ya hace mucho tiempo. Se apretujo a él queriendo quitarle su dolor.

S: Draco…-susurró entre su cuello.-

D: -seguía enterrado entre sus rodillas. Tensándose con cada ruido que se oía en la planta superior.-

S: Cariño…Draco por favor…-su corazón se empequeñecía al verlo en tal estado.-

D: No…-su voz se notaba cansado, débil y triste. Cómo derrotado.-

S: No puedes hacerte esto…vamos…larguémonos de aquí…no mereces estar aquí estar sufriendo. –trataba de sacar ese rostro escondido.-

D: yo…-dijo ronco.-

S: Draco…-acariciaba los mechones rubios de su gemelo.- puedes conseguirte a otra compañera…

D: No¡….-se levantó tan veloz que poco tiempo le dio a Selene interceptarlo con fuerza usando un escudo a su alrededor.-

Z: Selene¡ Estás bien¡. –Se asomó por la puerta preocupado y con miedo. Calmar a un ser de la noche y sacarlo de su histeria. No presagiaba nada bueno.-

S: Si Zagiel Sal y cierra esa puerta con los símbolos de Aëtrean…

D: No puedes detenerme aquí…-su voz sonaba grave. Eso quería decir que estaba sediento de sangre y guerra.-

S: Draco¡ Puedo hacer lo que yo quiera quieras o no. –le señaló con el dedo índice. Tratando que se alejara un paso de ella que le asfixiaba con su aroma vampírico.-

D: -Tras el pequeño toque. Su cuerpo ya no dio para más. Y se dejó caer al suelo.- Yo Sely no puedo más…

S: Draco…-puso su cabeza entre sus rodillas acariciando su tez pálida contraída por el dolor interno de su alma.- Puedes olvidarla tan solo dilo y puedo hacerlo…

D: Lo intenté…y no funcionó creéme…será por mi Sire…-Cerró sus ojos agotado.-

S: entonces que puedo hacer por ti?. –se inclinó para poder entra a su mente pero el muro seguía ahí.-

D: -en sus labios se asomó una sonrisa ladeada.- Sé que pediste prestado el libro…

S:-frunció el ceño.- y eso que…

D: quiero que con él…busques lo que Mor…-se quedó en silencio.- Lo que ella busca…

S: Pero Draco yo no…puedo…

D: lo sé por eso te necesito más que nunca…Necesito que hables con Bill Kaulitz y le utilices para llegar con el amuleto…

S: -Comprendió después de escuchar al que cargaba con la profecía. Ya intuía que él cometería una estupidez.- No Draco¡ Que dices no quiero….

D: cállate Selene…-Ya había abierto los ojos y tenía sus manos en los hombros de ella apretujándola con furia.- ya tuviste suficiente y yo más que nadie….ya es hora de que me vaya…

S: -sentía sus ojos arder.- Ella nunca me lo perdonará…

D: Sé perfectamente que ella no sentirá mi pérdida…Nunca me quiso…Si me quiso alguna vez en su puñetera vida. Se lo agradezco…Pero yo…-puso una mano en el lugar de su no existente corazón.- y mi alma si es que tengo…ya no puedo soportar más…una noche más y Selene….-le miró con ojos decididos.- Me voy…Y esta vez para siempre…Así que lo harás o no?.

S: -indecisa. Pero al ver que su hermano tomaba una decisión muy dura. Y se notaba muy firme con ello. Asintió. Pero con un gran calvario en ella.- Lo haré…

* * *

La mirada de ella estaba cargada de angustia. Miedo. Temor. Una gran nube empañaba su mente con grandes preguntas sin respuestas. Siguiendo a su razón. Y a su alma. Por primera vez en toda su larga vida tomo en cuenta al más sensible…Su corazón.

Así es como se acercó a besarle. Despacio. Demostrándole que no le había olvidado. Que había estado preocupada por él cuando le habían secuestrado. Y también demostrándole que él tenía su corazón. Ese órgano al que mucho tiempo había dejado de funcionar. Y comenzaba a latir de forma inesperada. Su interior conmocionado.

Bill dejó que ella tomará las riendas. Que tomara el lugar dominante. Nunca creyó que algún día lo harían. El acto del amor. El que les unía. Un sentimiento tan profundo. Tan puro. Tan hermoso. Que se encandiló ante sus besos. Sus manos cobraron vida y empezó a desabotonar la camisa de ella. Con parsimonia.

Morgausse acunó el rostro de él. Besándose con profundidad y lentamente. Poco a poco bajaba sus manos. Pasando por el cuello de él. Por su camiseta asiéndola por las orillas para separarse de él y sacársela. Le miró lujuriosamente. Posó las yemas de sus dedos en el pecho de Bill. Bill se sobresaltó al sentir calidez y no esa conocida frialdad. Recorrió los pectorales. Y el pequeño caminito de vello púbico que seguía para el sur del chico.

Se detuvo. Levantó la mirada. Y viendo la afirmación de Bill en sus ojos. Se despojó de su camisa lentamente. Acortó distancias. Fusionaron sus labios ahora apasionadamente y con brusquedad. Morgausse lidiaba con el pantalón de pijama de él. Bill sonrió entre el beso. Hizo unos movimientos y quedó sobre ella.

Sus manos se dirigieron a la espalda de ella para desatarle el sostén que le estorbaba. Ella se arqueó dejándole el paso. Bill se maravilló. Se embelesó al ver tal belleza. No espero más y siguió besándola con el mismo furor que antes. Acariciándole las piernas y tentándola a quitarle los pantalones.

Hubo echo su tarea. Descendió por aquel cuerpo blanquecino. Una afrodita. Entre besos, lamidas, mordiscos y aspirando cada recoveco que le dejaba admirar. Ella había enredado sus dedos en el cabello de él. Queriendo más. Y sin duda se lo daría.

Siguió bajando hasta toparse con la tira del pequeño calzón. Jugando un poco el elástico. Besándole en el vientre. Y enfadándola. Ella harta le tomó por los hombro y le jalo para arriba. Le miró con un deje de fastidio. Pero le sonreía cómplice. Le besó con fogosidad. Dejando a su paso sus sensaciones que le daban en ese momento. Suspiró cuando Bill se deshizo de sus bragas. Rápidamente sin esperar a nada también le había desecho de los bóxer de él.

Mutuamente se acariciaron. Susurraron. Dejando huellas dentro y fuera de sus cuerpos. Gimiendo. Jadeando. Dejando una leve transpiración sobre sus cuerpos. Se miraron perdiéndose en sus pupilas. Ella perdiéndose en ese mar pardo. Que le miraba con amor, pasión y entrega. No pudo evitar sentir una presión en su pecho. Él perdiéndose en los extraños ojos verdes esmeraldas. Nunca le había visto ese color de ojos. Sería que…Sonrió con esperanza.

Ambos se fusionaron. Al mismo tiempo que se miraban con predilección. Se abrazaron fuertemente. Se quedaron así unos momentos sintiéndose juntos. Por primera vez. Que probablemente iba a ser la única y última vez. Que estarían juntos. Morgausse dejó caer una lágrima. Y esta vez se sorprendió. Llevó una mano a su rostro. Cogiendo la lágrima entre sus dedos. No era de sangre como esperaba. Era cristalina.

_Era humana._

Bill había visto el pequeño gesto. Se estremeció. Y a la vez se enterneció. Creyendo que finalmente se habían encontraron. Que eran almas gemelas. Que estaba destinados a estar juntos. Pero cuan equivocado estaba…

Le besó en la punta de la nariz. Comenzando a moverse. Rítmicamente y pausadamente. Susurrando a la vez un Te amo. Y así siguieron toda la noche. Dos personas lejos de la realidad. En su propio mundo.

Una de ellas teniendo una esperanza en vano y la otra también con esperanza pero de quedarse así para siempre y no querer que el tiempo pasase.

La gran batalla final ya estaba muy cerca. Lo bastante cerca que era un tormento…

_Y sin saberlo en ese momento ante aquella unión…Se estaba formando una nueva vida…_

* * *

**N/A:** Morgausse reemplazará el lugar de su padre Lestat como líder del ejército de la noche?....Será verdad lo que dijo Morgausse al respecto que Bill es el antídoto del todo mal?...Selene cumplirá con la promesa de su gemelo Draco?....

_Todas las respuestas más adelante...después de que pase año nuevo gracias por leer..._ ;)


End file.
